Pensionnat des Marins: le nouveau ne vas pas bien
by Terres De Brume
Summary: FIC FINIE. Ou l'on découvre la Fin de Legolas, et une toute petite part des Horreurs que lui faisait subir Thranduil...
1. Prologue

**Au Pensionnat des Marins, Le nouveau ne va pas bien…**

**AUTEUR: **Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Univers Alternatif (encore que pas tout à fait… plutôt très longtemps après la guerre de l'anneau… que les héros n'ont pas connu). Romance. Probablement un chouilla de psychologie du coup

**BASE: **Le Seigneur des Anneaux

**DISCLAIMER:** Les Personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont malheureusement pas à moi :( Mais ça ne m'empêches pas de les utiliser ici :p

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Le Seigneur des Anneaux étant un livre excellent, très complet, super bien écris etc… J'ose espérer être capable de sortir un truc potable, mais ce n'est pas sur… alors si vous vouliez bien me donner votre avis sur cette Fic, qui est la première que j'écris sur le SDA, histoire de m'aider quoi… (Je dois être Masochiste à sortir autant de fic en même temps!)

**Prologue: Le nouveau**

"Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouvel élève. _Annonça le professeur d'anglais._"

_On était en deux mille un, et dans ce pensionnat du sud de la France nommé le "Pensionnat des Marins" c'était la dernière heure de la matinée, et on attendait avec impatience la pause déjeuner. Tout les élèves levèrent la tête de leur exercices plus qu'ardus, soulagés par l'arrivée de ce nouveau camarade._

"Tu veux bien te présenter s'il te plait? Rien de bien compliqué: ton nom, ton age, tes goûts et puis l'endroit d'où tu viens…"

_Le nouveau lança sur la classe un regard légèrement intimidé, voire même carrément effrayé… avant de hocher la tête et de se lancer._

"Bonjour… Je m'appelle Legolas Vertefeuilles. Je… j'ai dix sept ans… j'aime la littérature classique et la musique…

-Quel genre de musique écoutes-tu? _Demanda le professeur._

-De la musique Celtique principalement…

-Et tu joues d'un instrument?

-Heu…oui. Du violon, de l'ocarina, de la harpe, de la lyre et…_le regard de l'adolescent sembla se voiler lorsqu'il prononça la fin de sa phrase._ De la flûte traversière.

-Bien._ Acquiesça le professeur_. Tu peux aller t'asseoir à côté d'Elessar. C'est le grand brun du deuxième rang. J'espère que tu vas te plaire ici."

_Legolas émit un marmonnement qui pouvait vaguement passer pour un "oui" mal articulé et gagna la place qu'on lui avait assigné. Il avait pour voisin un jeune homme qui semblait avoir son age. Il était assez grand, ses cheveux bruns mi-longs ondulaient légèrement et s'accordaient parfaitement avec le brun profond de ses yeux. Ils avaient la couleur de la terre juste après la pluie. Lorsque Legolas s'assit, l'adolescent lui offrit un sourire accueillant et le salua d'un petit signe de tête._

"Bonjour._murmura-t-il en se penchant vers le nouvel élève._ Je m'appelle Aragorn Elessar. Tu vas voir, c'est sympa ici comme pensionnat. En plus dans un mois on part en Tessallonie pour une semaine.

-Elessar! _Glapit le professeur._ Veuillez cesser vos bavardages je vous prie!

-Oui m'sieur."

_Aragorn sourit doucement et fit semblant de se concentrer sur ses exercices. En vérité, il avait plutôt l'intention de recommencer à bavarder, mais il dut y renoncer en voyant que son nouveau voisin était totalement absorbé par la réalisation –ultra rapide d'ailleurs- des exercices dont le prof lui avait donné les références. Cela surpris le jeune homme car la plupart du temps, les nouveaux arrivants passaient leurs première heure de cour à discuter pour essayer d'en apprendre un maximum sur leur nouvel environnement de travail._

_Enfin, ce n'était pas à lui de juger. Il observa donc attentivement son voisin. Il était grand, autant que lui-même, c'était tout dire, ses traits étaient très fins –comme ceux d'une femme, ne put s'empêcher de penser Aragorn- et ses grands yeux d'un bleu aussi pur et profond que celui d'un ciel d'été. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, retenus derrière ses oreilles par deux petites tresses qui partaient des tempes._

_Le nouveau était beau c'était indéniable, et Aragorn sentait que plus d'une fille –ainsi que certains garçons- du pensionnat feraient certainement la cour à Legolas dans le courant de l'année._

_"Le pauvre Harlem va se sentir délaissé…" songea ironiquement le jeune homme. La cloche sonna alors, coupant cour à ses pensées. Il se rangea ses affaires et se leva. Le professeur avait appelé Legolas à son bureau. Aragorn quitta la salle et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, décidant d'attendre le nouveau. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui parle un jour, et ce Legolas avait l'air sympathique…_

_Son ami Gimli Piedepier le rejoignit et l'apostropha gaiement._

"Alors, qu'est c'tu fout? Tu viens pas manger?"

_Aragorn sourit et donna une boutade au surveillant petit et bien en chair qui se tenait devant lui. Il était plus petit que la plupart des élèves du lycée/pensionnat, mais on le distinguait sans peine parmi eux: il était le seul de tout l'établissement à arborer une telle barbe rousse et bouclée, comme un incendie posé la, sur ses T-shirts blancs et ses vestons de cuir noir de motard. Gimli avait vu pas mal de chose dans sa vie au cour de ses voyages, avant de devenir surveillant de lycée. Quand Aragorn lui avait demandé comment il en était venu la, Gimli s'était penché vers lui et avait sourit avant de demander:_

"Tu sais garder un secret p'tit? J'ai arrêté d'voyager parce que la bécane, ça m'fait mal aux hémorroïdes…"(1)

_A ces mots, Aragorn avait éclaté de rire, et cette conversation avait scellé le début de leur amitié._

"T'attends qui là? Berchot?"

_Berchot, c'était le nom du professeur d'anglais, souvent changé en "Fachot" à cause de sa manie de donner beaucoup de devoirs aux élèves, et pas des plus faciles._

"Non, j'attends le nouveau.

-Ah… tu veux parler du grand blond au bout du couloir?"

_Aragorn, surpris, jeta un œil dans la direction que lui indiquait Gimli et reconnu la chemise immaculée et les longs cheveux blonds de Legolas. Il était passé si silencieusement qu'Aragorn, le dos tourné à la porte, ne l'avait pas entendu partir… il marchait rapidement en direction de la cantine, semblant fuir le contact avec les autres. Mais peut-être cela n'était-il qu'une impression d'Aragorn… ce dernier serra les mâchoires, s'en voulant d'avoir laisser passer sa chance._

"Qu'à cela ne tienne…_ s'amusa Gimli en voyant son air déçu._ Tu trouveras bien un moyen de lui parler, à ton nouveau…"

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

(1) Les varices sont des veines qui ressortent fortement sous la peau parce qu'elles sont gonflées, et parfois même, elles éclatent. Les hémorroïdes c'est des varices aux fesses.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Au Pensionnat des Marins, Le nouveau ne va pas bien…**

**AUTEUR: **Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Univers Alternatif (encore que pas tout à fait… plutôt très longtemps après la guerre de l'anneau… que les héros n'ont pas connu). Romance. Probablement un chouïa de psychologie du coup

**BASE: **Le Seigneur des Anneaux

**DISCLAIMER:** Les Personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont malheureusement pas à moi :( Mais ça ne m'empêches pas de les utiliser ici : p

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Mais non Monsieur Schmoll, t'est pas comme E.T! (Et moi aussi veux de l'ice cream!)

Question de culture générale: Qui sait à qui je parle? Indice: c'est un chanteur (attention, il me faut son nom, et le titre de la chanson que j'écoute) Deux fan arts du Seigneur des Anneaux offerts au premier (ou à la première) qui répond.

**Chapitre 1: Premier soir et départ pour la Tessallonie.**

Deux novembre. Il était presque dix-sept heure trente, et chacun regagnait sa chambre pour se détendre ou faire ses devoirs. D'autres encore quittaient seulement leurs salles, retenus par des professeurs peu enclins à couper un chapitre en plein milieu. C'était le cas de la classe de runes d'Aragorn. Ce dernier, absorbé par ses pensées sursauta lorsque la main du proviseur se posa sur son épaule.

"Vous m'avez fait peur monsieur! S'exclama l'adolescent. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-Legolas Vertefeuilles est dans votre classe je crois, non?

-Si monsieur. Pourquoi?

-Pour savoir si vous saviez de qui il s'agit. Il ne restait qu'une place dans votre chambre, donc il sera avec vous…

-Et vous voudriez que je l'aide à prendre ses repères, c'est ça?

-Oui. Acquiesça le directeur.

-Il n'y a pas de problème! Fit Aragorn en souriant. Où est-il en ce moment?

-Dans le hall. Mais, j'ai autre chose à vous demander…

-Oui, quoi?

-Il n'a pas l'air d'être un jeune homme très sociable… si vous pouviez essayer de changer ça…

-Je verrais bien ce que je peu faire."

Le directeur hocha la tête et repartis vers son bureau, tandis qu'Aragorn gagnait le hall. Lorsqu'il y arriva, on lui annonça que Legolas était déjà parti à l'étage chercher sa chambre. Aragorn remercia la "standardiste" et gagna les chambres. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte de la sienne, il la trouva ouverte, et Legolas en train de ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire qui lui était réservée. Quand son colocataire entra dans la pièce, Legolas sembla dissimuler quelque chose sous son oreiller de manière assez précipitée, avant de se retourner et de bricoler quelque chose qui pouvait difficilement passer pour un sourire.

"Je vois que tu as trouvé la chambre sans aide! S'amusa Aragorn. La plupart des nouveaux en sont incapables…

-J'imagines que je ne suis pas comme la plupart des nouveaux… répondit Legolas en haussant les épaules."

Il termina de ranger ses affaires avant de sortir un livre et de s'allonger pour le lire. Aragorn se pencha légèrement en avant et tenta de déchiffrer l'inscription du titre, mais il était écrit en runes, d'un genre que le jeune homme n'avait pas encore étudié.

"C'est en quelle langue? Interrogea-t-il sans préambule.

-Vous appelez ça du Tessallonien.

-Ce n'est pas le nom que tu lui donnes?

-Nous appelons cela de l'Elfique."

Et sans ajouter un seul mot, il se replongea dans sa lecture.

"Et… de quoi parle ton livre? Insista Aragorn.

-Il retrace l'histoire de la Famille Royale de Tessallonie.

-Tu as une version traduite?

-…Je… oui… heu… dans… dans mon sac."

Aragorn remercia son colocataire et jeta un regard dans la valise. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Ouvrant le petit volume, il le feuilleta rapidement et constata que la plupart des pages portaient un portrait et une biographie plus ou moins longue. Au fil des pages et des générations, il découvrait de plus en plus de ressemblance entre les portraits et son nouveau colocataire. Une femme surtout retint son attention. D'une blondeur éblouissante, elle était le portrait craché de Legolas, hormis peut-être la finesse des traits et la rondeur du visage: celui de Legolas était un peu plus carré. Aragorn survola rapidement sa biographie pour s'intéresser à la mention du bas de la page.

_"La reine Celebrien mourut à l'age de trente quatre ans en donnant naissance à son quatrième fils: Legolas"_

Intrigué, Aragorn tourna la page et découvrit une page portant trois portraits de jeunes hommes, tous aussi blonds que Legolas, mais dont les traits étaient plus durs et les yeux d'un noirs profond avec une expression beaucoup moins engageante que celle de son colocataire. Il feuilleta les courtes biographies qui accompagnaient les portraits. L'un d'eux, l'aîné, nommé Torinael était mort à l'age de vingt ans, environ dix ans auparavant, d'une mauvaise chute.

Le second, Odùrin, était promis à hériter du trône. Le troisième enfin étudiait apparemment la médecine. Il se prénommait Ulmaiar. Discrètement, Aragorn jeta un œil à Legolas, puis se jeta à l'eau.

"Il y a un des fils de la famille royale qui porte ton prénom…

-Je sais, répondit l'adolescent sans lever les yeux de son exemplaire du livre.

-Et… tu sais aussi pourquoi ils n'en parlent pas? Il y a seulement un nom dans la biographie de la reine et c'est tout…

-On ne parle pas des gens maudits dans les livres. Ça les rend plus forts.

-Ils croient encore aux malédictions? S'étonna Aragorn.

-Et à beaucoup d'autres choses que tu considèrerais comme des fadaises. Le peuple de Tessallonie n'est pas comme les autres.

-Je vois… Murmura Aragorn, pensif. Au fait…

-Quoi?

-Tout à l'heure tu a dit qu'ils appelaient leur langue de "l'Elfique"

-Pas toutes leurs langues. La bas, on en parle cinq.

-Mais ce pays fait deux cents kilomètre carrés tout au plus!

-Peut-être, mais il abrite quatre peuple. Chacun a sa langue, plus le Westron. C'est la langue commune. Histoire que tout le monde se comprenne.

-C'est un pays bizarre…

-C'est un pays d'un autre temps."

Sans aller plus avant dans ses explications, Legolas posa son livre sur son oreiller et, malgré l'heure déjà tardive, quitta le bâtiment des chambres pour gagner les jardins. Aragorn s'inquiéta… et il eut raison: à l'heure du couvre-feu, Legolas n'avait toujours pas réapparut…

Durant la nuit Aragorn, qui avait déjà eu du mal à s'endormir, fut réveillé par un courant d'air. Il se redressa dans son lit et fut surpris de voir la frêle silhouette de son colocataire se découper dans la pâle lumière argentée de la pleine lune.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Aragorn souhaitait ne pas le déranger, aussi se rallongea-t-il avec précaution pour ne pas faire de bruit. Alors, comme si 'autre adolescent n'avait attendu que ce signal, il se mit à chanter.

C'était un chant triste et beau, si pur et profond, si rempli de nostalgie poignante qu'Aragorn –il en était convaincu- ne l'oublierai jamais.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Allez, allez! Tout le monde dans le bus!"

Douze décembre. Tous les lycéens du pensionnat devaient se rendre à l'aéroport international Charles de Gaulle afin de prendre l'avion pour Moscou. De la, un bus les emmènerai jusqu'à un petit port nommé "Dolkoi" d'où ils prendraient le bateau pour la Tessallonie, le tout aux frais de la famille royale locale.

Aragorn se précipita dans le bus, suivit de Gimli qui pris place à l'avant, avec les autres professeurs. Aragorn lui se rendit au deuxième étage du bus et s'y installa confortablement. Une fille de sa classe, passant près de lui, l'interrogea:

"Je peux m'asseoir ici?

-C'est-à-dire que j'attends quelqu'un…

-Ah bon? S'étonna l'adolescente. Qui ça?

-Legolas.

-Ah, lui… fit-elle en se renfrognant. Franchement je ne sais pas comment tu fait pour être ami avec lui…

-Pourquoi ça? S'étonna Aragorn.

-Franchement, il passe son temps à rabaisser tout le monde, il ne parle jamais, il est sans arrêt tout seul, c'est tout juste si il nous adresse la parole pour être poli. Chaque fois que je lui parle, j'ai l'impression d'être la chose la plus ennuyeuse de l'univers.

-Il a autant de mal que ça à s'intégrer? S'exclama Aragorn."

Il y avait un peu plus d'un mois que Legolas était arrivé, et il était surprenant qu'il ai aussi peu d'ami. Certes, Aragorn avait lui aussi remarqué que l'adolescent était quelqu'un de farouche qui ne se laissait pas facilement aborder, mais il avait pensé que c'était du au fait d'être nouveau et que cette tendance s'estomperait avec le temps… pas que cela irait en s'aggravant… mais alors qu'il venait de finir sa phrase, la voix de Legolas les fit sursauter, la jeune femme et lui.

"Rectification. Je n'ai pas de mal à m'intégrer, je n'en ai pas envie.

-Tu m'a fait peur, Leg', s'exclama Aragorn en portant la main à son cœur.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois. Rétorqua Legolas.

-Bon, eh bien je vous laisse."

Legolas répondit par un vague grognement et Aragorn fut surpris de voir à quel point son ami pouvait être différent de lui-même parfois. Avec Gimli et lui, Legolas était aimable, attentionné doux, il parlait de tout et rien, ne rechignait jamais à les aider… mais avec les autres, il semblait totalement différent. Sec, cassant… on eu dit qu'il cherchait à rester le plus loin possible de ses camarades, au moins sur le plan psychologique. C'était si différent du Legolas qu'il connaissait…

Etait-il possible que cette amitié ai été feinte? Que Legolas n'ai pas eu davantage d'estime pour Gimli et lui que pour les autres? Qu'il reste avec eux seulement par intérêt? Mais quel intérêt? Aragorn n'était pas un génie. C'était un bon élève, mais Legolas le laissait loin derrière lui dans toutes les matières avec presque un vingt de moyenne générale… quant à Gimli, il était peut être surveillant, mais pas du genre à faire du grand favoritisme. Un peu moins cassant pour les retards peut-être, mais sans plus…

"Eh, vertefeuilles!

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Parks? Grommela Legolas.

-T'as les oreilles pointue de naissance?

-Non, on me les a taillées en pointe parce que je faisait trop l'imbécile. Répondit Legolas avec le plus grand calme.

-Sérieux? S'exclama Judith Magret du siège de devant.

-Non. Je suis né comme ça. C'est parce que je suis un elfe."

Cette remarque, dite avec le plus grand sérieux, déclencha un éclat de rire général. Legolas ne s'y joignit pas, se renfonçant dans son siège, son baladeur MP3 vissé sur les oreilles. Cependant, on ne le laissa pas en paix bien longtemps: quelqu'un lui tapota le bras pour attirer son attention. D'abord près à mordre, Legolas sourit doucement lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'Aragorn.

"Oui? Fit-il en ôtant ses écouteurs.

-Comment tu fait pour garder ton calme comme ça?

-J'ai pour principe de ne pas m'énerver contre les crétins. Ça ne sert à rien, c'est comme d'essayer de couper un bol en deux sans que l'eau n'en tombe. C'est strictement inutile.

-Mais tu dit ça avec tellement de sérieux…

-Parce que c'est la vérité. S'ils veulent croire que je suis fou, que les elfes ne sont que des légendes, libre à eux, je m'en contrefiche.

-Tu est différent quant tu parles d'eux… constata Aragorn, plus pour lui que pour Legolas.

-Non. Rectifia le jeune homme. Je suis différent quand je parle de toit ou de Gimli. Dans ces moments la je change. Autrement c'est mon comportement normal.

-Pourquoi te comporter comme ça?

-C'est mon caractère."

Et Legolas remit ses écouteurs, signifiant ainsi que la discussion était terminée. Après de longues heures d'avion, ils atterrirent à Moscou. Les professeurs descendirent les premiers et distribuèrent des vestes de fourrures. Legolas refusa celle qu'on lui tendait.

"T'es, malade! Lui chuchota Aragorn. Tu n'a qu'une chemise, tu va crever de froid!"

Legolas haussa les épaules et refusa à nouveau de prendre une veste.

"Les elfes ne craignent pas le froid."

Et il partit seul en direction du bus qui les attendaient tous, sous les regards exaspérés des professeurs, et ceux inquiets de Gimli et Aragorn.

Mais pas une seule fois il n'eu l'air d'avoir le moindre frisson. Ni dans le bus mal chauffé, ni sur le ferry ou les rafales de vent leurs fouettaient le visage, formant des cristaux glacés dans les sourcils et les rares barbes.

Et soudain, l'île de Tessallonie, vaste amas de collines couvertes d'arbres et de buissons apparut à l'horizon, provoquant un cri d'admiration devant la majesté de cette forêt. Un cri ou même Legolas se joignit, un large sourire aux lèvres.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Les Réponses aux Rewiews! **

**NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu: **Viviviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! AragornxLegolas POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA voila, tout ce que j'avais à dire... Ah, aussi! Les cheveux de Legolas raccourciront probablement au cours de l'histoire

**Krystene:** Mais derien c'est surtout pour être sur que tout le monde comprends bien le comique de la phrase lol. Quant à la "timidité" de Legolas, j'apellerais plutôt ça de la réserve. Tu verras qu'elle n'est pas sans fondement...

**Emilie Kumo Ivanov**: Merci pour les encouragements, je ferais mon possible pour pas te décevoir

**A tous:** Si vous aimez les fanfictions SDA avec introspections Psychologiques et relations ambigües entre un Certain elfe et un Certain Rôdeur, je vous conseilles de Lire les Fics de Roselyne. Elles sont presques toutes classées Angst et elle a la fâcheuse manie de toujours couper au moment ou on est le plus à fond dans l'histoire, mais c'est ne auteure géniale, allez la lire, vraiment! (Pis laissez lui des Rewiews qui réclament la suite, paske elle Update pas très souvent...)


	3. Chapitre 2

**Au Pensionnat des Marins, Le nouveau ne va pas bien…**

**AUTEUR: **Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Univers Alternatif (encore que pas tout à fait… plutôt très longtemps après la guerre de l'anneau… que les héros n'ont pas connu). Romance. Probablement un chouïa de psychologie du coup

**BASE: **Le Seigneur des Anneaux

**DISCLAIMER:** Les Personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont malheureusement pas à moi :( Mais ça ne m'empêches pas de les utiliser ici : p

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Voici (Déjà!) le deuxième Chapitre. Il faut dire que le précédent était assez court… mais je voulais bien marquer la rupture entre le pensionnat et la Tessallonie. J'espère que ça va se remarquer aussi dans le comportement de Legolas. Allez, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous (Si j'vous jures, il y a des mecs que le Shonen ai ne rebute pas!)

Autre petit mot: a propos e la grippe aviaire. Tout le monde a peur, "attention, bouffez pas de poulet, sinon vous mourrez tous" etc… Moi bah… j'ai pas peur. Et en plus je suis pas d'accord avec certaines mesures prises par les particuliers de manière spontanée.

1> a plus de 70°, le virus ne survit pas. Aucune raison donc de se priver d'un bon petit poulet rôti de temps en temps. Idem pour les œufs.

2> On est 6milliards de personnes dans le monde. Il y a eu soixante morts **DANS LE MONDE** à cause de ce virus: C'est triste pour les familles mais c'est rien du tout.

3> Le virus ne se transmet pas d'homme à homme: aucun risque d'épidémie!

Conclusion> Arrêtez de flipper!

Voila, après ces quelques mots qui n'ont aucun rapport avec cette fic, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2: Tu n'est plus tout seul petit frère. Celui que tu cherchais est avec toi.**

Aragorn observait Legolas depuis un moment déjà, et s'inquiétait du changement qui semblait survenir en lui. Une heure auparavant, en abordant les côtes de Tessallonie, l'adolescent avait eu l'air plus détendu et heureux que jamais. Mais à présent, à mesure que les charrettes qui transportaient les étudiants s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, le visage de Legolas s'assombrissait de minute en minute. Il semblait mal à l'aise…

Les pensées d'Aragorn s'interrompirent lorsque Dana Dubois poussa un cri de stupéfaction mêlée d'admiration. Suivant la direction qu'elle indiquait avec sa main, le jeune homme découvrit une cité de pierre majestueuse qui se dressait sur la colline, droit devant eux. Dans les rues étaient plantés des arbres plus grands que le plus haut des séquoias, aux troncs gris et lisses et aux feuilles dorées. Entre ces arbres couraient des passerelles dont les planches et les cordes semblaient si fines et si fragiles que la plupart des élèves s'attendaient à les voir céder à tout moment.

Sur certains arbres se dressaient de petites maisons. Pas des cabanes d'enfants, des vraies maisons où il devait faire bon vivre… au sommet de la colline, la où menaient toutes les passerelles, se dressait un palais étrange et majestueux, assemblage fort réussi de pierres et de bois. Certaine ailes étaient de petits tertres arrondis creusés à même la colline. Des entrées menaient aux parties souterraines, d'autres donnaient sur les bâtiments de pierre. En haut, des passerelles et des escaliers servaient d'accès à la partie supérieure du palais royal. Car plus personne ne doutait qu'il s'agisse du palais royal!

Les charrettes poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à une route richement pavée qui donnait sur le château, et s'arrêtèrent à l'endroit ou elle en croisait une autre, moins large, et sans or entre les dalles. Alors que chacun échangeait des regards interrogateurs avec son voisin, Legolas sauta de la charrette ou il était assit et se dirigea vers celle des bagages.

"VERTEFEUILLES! Beugla le professeur Berchot. QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES?

-Relisez la lettre du roi."

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, avant que Legolas ne s'éloigne sur la route à bord d'un petit chariot individuel. Tandis que les charrettes scolaires se remettaient en mouvement –et que Berchot tentait désespérément d'y remonter sous les rires et les huées des autres élèves- Aragorn regarda partir l'adolescent jusqu'à ce que seul un point noir sur la route indique sa présence. Pourquoi partait-il vers le palais? Pourquoi avait-il emporté tant d'affaires? Pourquoi…

"BOUH!

-Gimli! Ne me refais plus jamais ça! S'emporta Aragorn, le cœur battant la chamade.

-C'était trop tentant, j'ai pas pu résister…

-T'es pas drôle!

-Moi je trouve ça hilarant. Répondit malicieusement Gimli.

-Ah, ah, ah. Pas moi figure toi."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tandis qu'Aragorn et Gimli se chamaillaient dans les charrettes, Legolas lui rangeait ses affaires dans son armoire, le cœur lourd. Cela ne lui plaisait pas d'être ici. La forêt, les arbres, les maisons, l'absence de gaz d'échappement, tout cela lui avait manqué, c'était vrai. Mais le reste… le jeune homme soupira et termina de remballer ses affaires. Il cacha son baladeur dans un petit coin de sa valise et verrouilla la porte de la chambre. Puis, il se changea, troquant son pantalon de jean noir et sa chemise blanche contre une tenue locale: un pantalon vert tendre accompagné d'une tunique d'un vert plus sombre. Il terminait de lacer les protections de poignets qui accompagnaient le tout, lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

"Qu'y a-t-il? Interrogea-t-il, bien qu'il connu la réponse.

-Sa majesté désire vous voir."

Legolas soupira et ouvrit la porte pour suivre le valet en livrée jusqu'aux appartements du roi. Une fois devant la porte, il lissa sa tunique et se recoiffa nerveusement, avant d'inspirer profondément, et de pousser la porte.

"Il me semblait vous avoir demandé de venir me voir sitôt que vous arriveriez, Legolas…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était midi et les étudiants du pensionnat des marins, après avoir déposé leurs affaires dans les chambres de quatre gagnaient le réfectoire. Ils étaient logés dans une auberge de luxe. Les murs en vielle pierre associés aux nombreuses tapisseries et aux lambris de bois polis donnaient à la construction une ambiance chaleureuse et familiale particulièrement agréable. L'auberge était tenue par un couple de nains nommés Meriadoc Brandebouc et Perigrin Touque. Harlem les avait surpris en train de se bécoter en arrivant, et il ne s'était pas arrêté de le répéter à tous les élèves avant d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le nez.

Aragorn entra dans le réfectoire, l'ambiance chaleureuse qui s'en dégageait le détendant immédiatement, sans parvenir toutefois à lui ôter le sentiment de vide que provoquait l'absence de Legolas à ses côtés. Gimli posa soudain sa main sur son épaule et lui désigna la fenêtre.

"C'est pas lui qui arrives?"

Aragorn acquiesça en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles… un sourire qui s'évanouit immédiatement lorsqu'il vit l'énorme cocard qui fleurissait sur l'œil gauche de son ami.

"Q'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? S'inquiéta-t-il sitôt que Legolas eu passé la porte.

-Rien. Répondit Legolas, glacial. Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, j'ai atterrit sur une poignée de porte. C'est tout.

-Moi, s'exclama Harlem en tripotant l'anneau qui ornait son sourcil droit, Je parie que ce faiblard s'est fait défoncer!

-Tu veux voir ce qu'il sait faire, le faiblard? Gronda Legolas en tordant le bras de l'adolescent au crâne rasé.

-N… Non! Je… J'suis désolé…AÏE! J'TE F'RAIS PLUS CHIER, PROMIS MAIS ARRÊTES TU M'NIQUE LE BRAS!"

Legolas, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard, relâcha sa prise. Il souffla et alla s'asseoir au comptoir, à l'écart des tables mises à leur disposition.

"Un hydromel Merry.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que vous ne devriez pas boire autant à votre âge."

Une jeune femme qui devait avoir quinze ou seize ans se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Elle était brune, ses longs cheveux ondulant jusqu'à ses reins. Ses yeux étaient bruns, eux aussi, remplit de douceur et de sagesse, mais aussi d'intelligence et de détermination. A la fin de sa phrase, Legolas eu un rictus méprisant et vida d'une traite le verre que lui avait apporté le dénommé Perigrin.

"Et moi, Arwen, je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais aucun ordre à recevoir de vous.

-Vous êtes incorrigible, Legolas.

-Je sais. Vous n'êtes pas la première à me le dire."

Legolas saisit une cape brune à l'agrafe en forme de feuille qui pendait à la patère et la passa autour de ses épaules.

"Legolas, ou allez-vous? Interrogea Arwen.

-Prendre l'air. Rétorqua Legolas en rabattant le capuchon sur sa tête et ses oreilles effilées. Je n'ai pas faim.

-Mon père désire vous voir…

-Qu'il s'arrange avec le mien. Je me contrefiche de savoir quelle sera la couleur des fleurs."

Et Legolas sortit, sans plus d'explications. Aragorn se tourna vers la dénommée Arwen.

"Qui êtes-vous?

-Je me nomme Arwen Ùndomiel. Legolas est mon fiancé.

-Votre… Fi… Fiancé…

-Oui. On va se marier quoi. Et arrêtez de bredouiller. J'ai déjà assez de mal à comprendre le français, je doute qu'il soit réellement utile que vous ajoutiez encore des difficultés.

-Désolé… Mais… dix-sept ans, ce n'est pas un peu jeune pour se marier?

-Dix-sept ans? Qui vous a dit que Legolas avait dix-sept ans?

-Eh bien… lui!

-Oh… et j'imagines que vous pensez bien le connaître…

-Bien… un peu quand même. Ça fait déjà un mois qu'on se connaît…

-Un mois c'est tout petit, jeune homme, sachez-le."

Et Arwen quitta la salle à son tour. Aragorn resta planté sur place un long moment avant d'enfin se servir à manger. Il attaqua son assiette à belles dents et la termina rapidement. Absorbé par ses pensées, il n'avait même pas prit le temps de savoir ce qu'il mangeait.

Après le déjeuner, la classe devait partir en excursion. Legolas n'était toujours pas là.

"Quelqu'un a-t-il vu Vertefeuilles? Interrogea le professeur Berchot.

-Non m'sieur. Répondit une élève aux cheveux roux. On l'a pas vu depuis midi.

-Il faudrait qu'il se dépêche. Le guide ne va pas tarder à arriver.

-En fait il est déjà là."

Aragorn tourna la tête et découvrit l'un des princes qu'il avait remarqué dans le livre sur la famille royale de Legolas, qu'il avait potassé à fond avant de partir. Le nom de celui-ci était Odùrin. Il était très grand, d'un blond un peu plus foncé que celui de Legolas. Ses yeux étaient bruns et durs. Un peu tristes aussi…

Tous embarquèrent dans les charrettes de transports et attendirent tranquillement qu'elle s se mettent en marche.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Interrogea le prince qui leur servait de guide. Pourquoi n'avançons nous pas?

-Nous attendons un élève qui un peu en retard. Ça lui arrive souvent mais il n'est pas méchant.

-Et… qui est ce, cet élève?"

Il y eu un mouvement dans les buissons du bord de la route, et une silhouette encapuchonnée fit son apparition.

"Ah, bien sur… fit Odùrin, sarcastique. _Vous…_

-…Contretemps…

-Vous avez toujours un contretemps, Legolas.

-Est-ce que je vous pose des questions sur vos occupations? Rétorqua Legolas sans même lever les yeux."

Aragorn sursauta violement, extrêmement surpris par l'attitude de son ami. Ce n'était pas le Legolas qu'il connaissait.

"Certes non. Et grand bien vous en fasse, car je n'apprécierai pas que vous vous mêliez de ma vie privée.

-Il y a un proverbe français qui dit "ne fait pas aux autres ce que tu ne veux pas qu'ils te fasses", vous connaissez? Répliqua Legolas, acide.

-Peut-on savoir en quoi ce proverbe me concerne?

-J'ai trouvé _ça _dans ma chambre… fit Legolas en exhibant un pendentif en forme de soleil.

-Cela ne m'appartient pas. Répondit Odùrin en conservant son calme.

-Menteur!

-Vertefeuilles! S'exclama Berchot. Arrêtez cela tout de suite! On ne parle pas sur ce ton à un adulte! Qui plus est un prince!

-T'est venue fouiller dans mes affaires! Poursuivit Legolas en ignorant les protestations conjuguées des professeurs et des élèves. Et moi je n'ai même pas le droit de savoir ou tu vas? Laisse m…"

Legolas ne pu terminer sa phrase: le poing d'Odùrin partit à une vitesse fulgurante et l'atteignit au nez avec une précision diabolique. L'adolescent se redressa et, sans même s'occuper des flots de sang qui coulaient de son nez, se jeta sur le prince en hurlant.

Gimli se précipita à son tour pour essayer de l'aider, mais ne parvint qu'à se faire ouvrir l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Une dizaine de gardes appelés en renfort intervinrent pour tenter de le maîtriser. Ce ne fut que lorsque Legolas en eu mis cinq à terre qu'ils parvinrent à l'immobiliser. Grognant et pestant, ce dernier se débattait tout en abreuvant ses adversaires d'un flot de paroles ininterrompu qui, à n'en pas douter, étaient des insultes particulièrement grossières, au vu des réactions des gardes…

L'un d'eux s'éloigna un instant et revint un bâton à la main, dont il se servit pour assommer Legolas.

"Eh, ça va pas la tête! S'exclama Aragorn en s'agenouillant auprès de Legolas, qui tentait de se relever. Vous êtes malades ou quoi? Vous auriez pu lui faire vachement mal!

-Dégage Aragorn… grommela le jeune homme blond en se remettant péniblement sur ses pieds. Je ne suis pas une mauviette.

-On se pose la question… intervint Odùrin.

-Moi au moins, je n'ai pas besoin d'une dizaine de garde pour maîtriser un gamin! Et je ne me réfugies pas dans les jambes de père dès que j'ai un problème!

-Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, Legolas. Dit Odùrin, une lueur malveillante dans le regard. Méfie-toi…

-J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils à la con! Tu faisais moins le malin quand ces abrutis n'étaient pas là pour t'aider…

-Emmenez le au palais. Qu'il ne sorte pas. Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard."

Les gardes entraînèrent Legolas vers le palais, et Aragorn garda les yeux fixés sur lui aussi longtemps que possibles. Il était si absorbés dans ses pensées qu'il ne compris pas même le centième des explications du prince.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Il paraît que vous vous êtes battu avec Odùrin. Interrogea Arwen à travers les petits barreaux de la cellule qui donnaient sur la rue.

-…

-Vous allez avoir des ennuis avec oncle Thranduil…

-Allez vous-en.

-Pourquoi ne pas essayer d'être un peu plus conciliant avec vos frères?

-Allez vous-en.

-Odùrin et Ulmaiar sont pourtant des gens charmants!

-JE VOUS AI DIT DE DEGAGER!"

Choquée, Arwen se redressa, épousseta sa robe brune de poussière, et remonta la rue d'un pas énergique. Legolas soupira, essuya les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, et s'allongea sur la planche de bois pourrie qui servait à la fois de banc et de lit. Des pas dans le couloir retentirent, et il se roula en boule.

"Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de toujours devoir vous reprendre, Legolas. Encore une fois, vous m'avez désobéi. Et vous savez ce qui se passe, lorsque vous me désobéissez…"

Pris de tremblements terrifiés, Legolas ne répondit pas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn suivait patiemment le groupe dans une galerie du palais. Une des parties en hauteur. Apparemment, les autres zones n'étaient pas autorisées aux français, car ils n'étaient pas les invités de la bonne famille royale. Ils faisaient une pause devant un tableau quelconque et Aragorn en profita pour regarder au dehors. Une multitude de serviteurs portant des vêtements semblables à ceux que Legolas arborait depuis leur arrivée s'agitaient en bas du palais, apportant des tables et des chaises autour d'une clairière et disposant des brassées d'étranges mais belles fleurs dorées un peu partout.

"Qu'est ce qu'ils font?

-Ou ça? Demanda Odùrin.

-La, en bas.

-C'est une veillée funèbre en mémoire du prince Torinael, qui fut assassiné il y a dix ans. Tout le peuple y participera.

-Sauf moi, j'imagine. Intervint Legolas.

-Bien sur. Vous avez suffisamment fait de dégâts pour aujourd'hui, inutile d'en rajouter…

-Sans doute."

Legolas hocha la tête et se plaça à côté d'Aragorn. Cependant, il n'écoutait pas les explications d'Odùrin, absorbé dans la contemplation des préparatifs de la veillée.

"Tu devrais écouter, lui glissa Aragorn. Sinon tu vas te faire attraper.

-Je peux te refaire faire une visite si tu veux.

-Arrête de passer du coq à l'âne!

-Je suis sérieux. Dit Legolas sans quitter la clairière des yeux. Si tu en as envie, je te ferais visiter la ville et les environs. Je peux même t'emmener dans les parties humaines et Hobbits du palais.

-C'est pas interdit au moins? Interrogea Aragorn.

-Pas si tu connais les bonnes personnes. Alors, ça te dit?

-Ce sera inutile, Legolas. Dit Odùrin. Demain après dîner nous ferons une randonnée dans la partie nord de la forêt.

-La partie nord? S'exclama Legolas. Mais c'est du suicide! Tout le monde sait que les araignées on établit leur nid la bas!"

Un gloussement suivit cette remarque, auquel même Aragorn se joignit. Lorsqu'ils avaient traversé la mer pour rejoindre le royaume insulaire, les passeurs leur avaient raconté des légendes concernant des créatures appelées Orcs, des trolls, des arbres qui marchaient et parlaient qu'on appelait Ents, et des araignées géantes qui dévoraient les voyageurs imprudents.

Plus tard, en pénétrant la cité, ils avaient passé une muraille de ronce et d'épine de près de trois mètre de haut, et un d'épaisseur. Des gardes en surveillaient les abords toutes les nuits, et franchir les portes de la ville après le coucher du soleil était strictement interdit. Cependant tous, y compris Aragorn et Gimli, trouvaient ces précautions un peu idiotes et pensaient que les habitants de la Tessallonie étaient légèrement cinglés sur les bords pour croire à tout ça…

"Cela me fend le cœur de devoir le reconnaître, dit Odùrin, mais je dois reconnaître que vous avez raison. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi père à décider de nous envoyer la bas…

-D'autant que vous faites partie de l'escorte… si j'avais été seul, je n'aurais pas été surpris, mais là…

-Trêve de bavardages. Nous reprenons la visite. Et taisez-vous cette fois-ci, Legolas. Si vous tenez tant que cela à parler, vous n'avez qu'à faire le commentaire de manière différente.

-Oui."

Et le groupe se remit en marche. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un croisement avec un couloir mal éclairé, Legolas se laissa volontairement distancer. Intrigué, Aragorn calqua son pas sur le sien. Lorsqu'il compris que son ami voulait s'arrêter, Aragorn tâcha de l'en dissuader.

"Tu vas encore avoir des ennuis! Tout à l'heure ils ont dit que l'aile ouest était réservée aux membres de la famille royale!

-Je sais. L'aile ouest a toujours été interdite aux non membres de la royauté.

-Alors n'y va pas bon sang! Si jamais ils te trouvent ici…

-Tiens toi à l'écart d'Odùrin et Ulmaiar. Fit Legolas en se retournant si brusquement qu'Aragorn faillit le heurter. Ils sont dangereux.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ils n'ont pas l'air très avenants, c'est vrai… mais de la à dire qu'ils sont…

-Je ne plaisante pas, Aragorn. Insista Legolas. Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes un peuple d'un autre temps! Ils ne m'aiment pas, Aragorn, et pour me faire souffrir ils seraient prêts à aller très loin, y compris s'en prendre à une personne incapable de se défendre!

-Eh! Protesta Aragorn, je sais me battre!

-Ah tu crois? Tu ne pourrais même pas arrêter un seul de leurs coups de poing Aragorn! C'est à la fois une question d'entraînement et de génétique!

-Oh par pitié Legolas, pas encore tes histoires d'Elfes! Crois-y si tu le veux, moi je les trouve stupides!

-N'y crois pas si tu veux, cela ne change rien au fait qu'Odùrin et Ulmaiar sont bien plus entraînés que toi! Il n'y a que deux personnes capables de les battre dans ce royaume. Le roi, et moi.

-Legolas je t'en prie, c'est pas comme si ils allaient me torturer!

-Te tuer leur suffirait… fit Legolas en baissant la tête."

Aragorn secoua la sienne, indulgent.

"Allez vient, dit-il doucement. Si on se fait prendre ici, on aura des ennuis.

-Tu es le tout premier ami non végétal que j'ai jamais eu, Aragorn. Murmura Legolas sans bouger d'un poil. Je tiens énormément à toi, et je serais prêt à aller très loin pour toi… si il devait t'arriver quelque chose de grave, je ne m'en remettrai pas… Legolas redressa la tête, et Aragorn pu voir qu'il pleurait presque. Fait attention à toi Aragorn… c'est tout ce que je te demande."

Aragorn ne savait pas quoi répondre. D'abord parce qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment que les deux princes auraient l'idée de lui faire du mal, mais aussi parce que Legolas avait l'air sincèrement et profondément inquiet. Et puis surtout parce que les paroles de son ami lui allaient droit au cœur… ne sachant que faire d'autre, Aragorn prit Legolas dans ses bras et tenta de l'apaiser en lui murmurant des mots doux.

Ce fut l'effet inverse qui sembla se produire: après quelques secondes, Aragorn commença à sentir le buste de Legolas se soulever par saccades et, bien que silencieuses, les larmes de Legolas vinrent bientôt mouiller sa chemise.

"Ecoutes… si vraiment cela peut te rassurer, je te promets de faire attention, d'accord?"

Legolas hocha doucement la tête et serra un peu plus fort les épaules de son ami. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit, et Legolas sécha prestement ses larmes. Aragorn jeta un œil au nouvel arrivant. Il était brun aux cheveux assez longs et ondulés. Ses yeux, bruns eux aussi et emprunts de lassitude, faisaient penser Aragorn à Arwen, l'adolescente qu'il avait rencontré plutôt dans la journée. De fait, elle apparut derrière lui, tout sourire. L'homme s'avança vers Legolas et Aragorn remarqua que, comme lui, Arwen et celui qui devait être son père avaient les oreilles pointues. Apparemment cette déformation était monnaie courante en Tessallonie…

"Legolas! S'exclama l'homme. Quel plaisir de vous voir!

-Je suis au regret de vous dire que ce n'est pas réciproque, mon oncle.

-Et pourquoi cela?

-Parce que je sais que vous êtes venu pour le mariage, et cela me déplait. J'eu préférer pouvoir choisir moi-même mon épouse, non être forcé de me marier avec ma cousine…

-Legolas, je vous ai déjà dit que de toute façons, nous ne reviendrons pas sur notre décision. Est-ce clair?

-Oui père."

Aragorn observa l'homme que Legolas appelait père. Ses cheveux étaient châtains clairs, et ses yeux plus noirs que la plus profonde des nuits. En voyant le regard que cet homme posait sur son fils, un regard de dégoût, de haine et de cruauté mêlés, Aragorn ne pu réprimer un frisson.

"Qui est-ce? Demanda le père de Legolas en désignant l'adolescent brun en face de lui. Un camarade de classe égaré?

-Un ami. Je me proposai de lui faire visiter mes appartements.

-Fort bien… oh, Legolas, j'allais oublier!

-Oui père?

-Ce soir je dois discuter d'affaires importantes avec votre oncle. Je vous prierais, de bien vouloir inviter votre cousine à dîner dans une auberge.

-Oui père."

Legolas salua, la main sur son cœur, puis il parti en avant dans le couloir, entraînant Aragorn à sa suite. Après un certains temps ou ils passèrent devant des chambres toutes plus grandes et majestueuses le une que les autres, Legolas s'arrêta devant une porte plus petites que les autres, en bois brut. Tirant une petite clef de dessous sa chemise, il ouvrit la porte. Les deux adolescents y entrèrent, et Aragorn resta bouche bée devant la beauté de la pièce.

La chambre était spacieuse et bien éclairée. Les gemmes incrustées dans les murs de bois blanc renvoyaient les rayons du soleil vers une fontaine située au centre de la pièce. Dans un coin s'étendait le plus grand lit qu'Aragorn ait jamais vu. Il était entièrement blanc, des montants aux rideaux de fin voile, en passant par les draps. Seules quelques gravures et broderies de feuilles et de fleurs venaient troubler cette éclatante uniformité. Legolas se rendit au centre de la pièce et but une gorgée à la fontaine, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit, tandis qu'Aragorn admirait le travail de sculpture du bureau, blanc lui aussi.

"C'est vraiment très beau! S'exclama Aragorn. Et cette idée d'avoir pris du blanc pour tout!

-Ne te méprends pas, ça n'a pas du tout la même signification qu'en France.

-Ah bon?

-Ici le blanc signifie la mort et la malédiction.

-Pour une chambre? S'indigna Aragorn. C'est sinistre! Pourquoi t'on-t-ils fait ça?

-Parce que je suis né sous le signe de la mort. Elle me suit et me poursuit partout ou je vais.

-Comment ça? Je ne te comprends pas…

-Je suis né sous le signe de la mort. Le simple fait de venir au monde a tué ma mère…

-Tu n'es pas responsable! Le rassura Aragorn, soulagé de ne pas entendre son ami lui confier un meurtre. Tu n'as pas pu vouloir cette mort. Et tu n'aurais de toute manière pas pu avancer ou retarder ta naissance pour qu'elle survienne à un moment ou elle aurait été moins fatiguée!

-Peut-être."

Legolas soupira et se dirigea vers l'une des grandes ouvertures dans le mur qui servait de fenêtre.

"Tu sais, dit-il doucement en jouant distraitement avec la branche d'un chêne étrangement tordu et rabougri qui poussait devant la fenêtre, cette chambre est peut-être totalement endeuillée, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en changer.

-Ah, pourquoi?

-Parce que la soleil et le lune l'éclairent en permanence. Cette chambre est la plus ouverte de tout le palais. Ici, j'ai toujours la possibilité de sortir quand j'en ai envie. C'est important pour moi.

-Si tu le dit. Concéda Aragorn. Mais… on dit _le_ soleil et _la _lune.

-En France oui. Pas ici."

Legolas monta sur le chambranle de la fenêtre et Aragorn, inquiet, s'approcha vivement de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je vais te montrer la plus belle partie du palais et de toute la ville. Grimpe avec moi.

-Mais… si jamais on tombe?

-Les arbres nous rattraperons, ne t'en fait pas."

Aragorn n'étais absolument pas convaincu par cet argument. Il n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de grimper. Déjà que regarder par la fenêtre lui filait le vertige… mais finalement, en voyant le sourire confiant de Legolas, il finit par se décider à se hisser lui aussi sur le mur en s'aidant de ka vigne vierge qui y poussait en abondance.

Les deux adolescents escaladèrent finalement tout le mur et parvinrent sur le toit juste avant la tombée de la nuit. Avisant un pigeon qui passait par là –et Aragorn fut stupéfait de voir la coopération de l'animal- Legolas lui attacha un message à la patte.

"Pour éviter que les profs ne s'inquiètent. Maintenant, tais-toi et regarde à l'ouest."

Aragorn obéit et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le soleil, qui avait été bas toute la journée, sombrait derrière l'horizon, teintant le ciel de milliers de nuances de bleu, de rose, d'or et de pourpre toutes plus chatoyantes les unes que les autres. Au dessus de leurs têtes, les premières étoiles pointaient leur nez, bien plus nombreuse que dans le ciel du pensionnat. Lorsque le ciel fut totalement noir, la lune apparut, pleine et ronde comme une pièce d'argent, nimbée de rubans de lumière rose et verts si magnifique qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour de la soie.

Ignorant tant bien que mal son vertige, Aragorn jeta un œil en contrebas. Des nuages de brumes serpentaient entre les arbres tels des serpents de coton. Sous la lumière de la lune, ils paraissaient magnifiquement épais. L'adolescent entendit un cliquetis derrière lui et tourna la tête. Legolas tenait dans sa main deux verres pleins d'un liquide à l'agréable couleur ambrée à la lumière lunaire. Il en tendit un à Aragorn, et tout deux trinquèrent sous l'astre de la nuit.

"Ce n'est pas que je m'en plaigne, mais en quel honneur tout ceci?

-Regarde les autres toits…"

suivant les instructions de son ami, Aragorn observa les toits des demeures dans les arbres et constata que tous sans exception étaient occupés par deux ou trois… Elfes, puisqu'ils s'appelaient eux même de cette manière. Mais rarement plus.

"Ce soir c'est la fête du lune. On l'appelle aussi la fête du cœur. Tout les Elfes se postent sur les toits avec leurs meilleurs amis pour contempler le coucher de soleil, le lever du lune, et l'aurore boréale.

-Et les autres peuples? Ils ne font rien?

-Les nains Boivent, se battent entre copains, et chantent. Les Hobbits mangent, fument et chantent. Les humains… en général ils confondent cette fête avec celle de la reproduction.

-Ah… et les Elfes ne chantent pas?

-Si, si on veux."

Legolas ferma les yeux et, levant la tête, il émit un long hurlement grave et triste semblait-il, mais joyeux à la fois. Aragorn fut surpris d'entendre les occupants des autres toits hurler à leur tour, puis se taire brusquement. En tendant l'oreille, il entendit des hurlements de loups –des vrais cette fois- qui répondaient à ceux des Elfes.

"Vous parlez avec les loups, plaisanta Aragorn. Qu'est-ce que vous vous dites?

-Tout le monde ne parle pas avec eux. Rare sont ceux qui comprennent ce que disent les animaux. Moi, je leur ai dit que cette année je suis heureux, car j'ai enfin une personne avec qui fêter la fête du lune.

-Ah… et ils te répondent quoi?

-Qu'ils sont contents pour moi."

Legolas avait un peu mentit. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'avaient dit les loups. Un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre, et Legolas sourit et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami en l'entendant.

_"Tu n'est plus tout seul petit frère. Tu a trouvé celui que tu attendait…"_

**A SUIVRE…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Et voila, fin du chapitre deux il se termine quand même sur un moment heureux allez, maintenant, réponse aux Rewiews. Enfin, à la Rewiew, vu que je n'ai pas la patience d'en attendre une deuxième pour poster ce chapitre lol.

**Michat:** Merci pour ta Rewiew Je compte bien continuer, vu que je suis en pleine phase de productivité pour cette fic en ce moment


	4. Chapitre3

**Au Pensionnat des Marins, Le nouveau ne va pas bien…**

**AUTEUR: **Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Univers Alternatif (encore que pas tout à fait… plutôt très longtemps après la guerre de l'anneau… que les héros n'ont pas connu). Romance. Probablement un chouïa de psychologie du coup

**BASE: **Le Seigneur des Anneaux

**DISCLAIMER:** Les Personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont malheureusement pas à moi :( Mais ça ne m'empêches pas de les utiliser ici : p

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, le rythme de parution de cette fic est assez soutenu pour le moment. J'en rêve tout les soirs… J'ai une inspiration folle en ce moment, waw! Mais c'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrai

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3: Confirmation d'une légende... Et fin d'une Histoire?  
**

Aragorn s'éveilla au milieu de la nuit, du moins le supposait-il, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de réveil. Il se redressa et constata qu'il se trouvait dans le lit de Legolas. Rougissant, il se tourna dans tout les sens, mais Legolas n'était pas là.

"Legolas? Appela-t-il doucement. Legolas ?"

Pas de réponse. Aragorn se leva et passa une ample robe de chambre qui traînait là, avant de se diriger à la fenêtre. Il se pencha au dehors, surpris de ne plus ressentir aucune peur du vide. Quoique… il n'aurait tout de même pas été jusqu'a sortir du palais par une des fenêtres. C'était pourtant ce qu'avait du faire Legolas, étant donné que la porte était bel et bien verrouillée. Inquiet, Aragorn scruta les alentours, sans parvenir à repérer quoi que ce soit.

"Tu ferais mieux de regarder plus près de toi."

Aragorn recula vivement d'un pas et trébucha lorsque Legolas surgit devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Comment t'as fait ça?

-Le chêne m'a donné un petit coup de branche."

Aragorn haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. A quoi bon toujours s'accrocher avec son ami pour des choses sans importance? S'il voulait se dire que les arbres pouvaient l'aider, franchement, qu'est-ce que ça changeait? Tant qu'il ne sombrait pas totalement dans la folie…

"C'était vraiment très beau tout à l'heure…

-Nous y avons le droit à chaque pleine lune. Mais le plus beau c'est de voir le spectacle une fois tous les cent ans. Les esprits des morts quittent le royaume d'Eru et reviennent parmi les vivants pour une nuit, leurs ailes scintillant dans leur dos et leurs cheveux toujours agités par une brise qu'eux seuls peuvent sentir… leur contact est la chose la plus agréable qu'il m'ai été donné de vivre jusqu'à maintenant…

-Merci de m'avoir montré ça. Même sans les anges, c'était magnifique.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il puisse y avoir des anges, de toute façons. S'amusa Legolas.

-Et quand bien même ils pourraient venir, quel besoin aurais-je des anges? J'ai déjà mon meilleur ami, cela me suffit!"

Legolas sourit et détourna prestement le visage pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments. En effet, à part son oncle et ses trois enfants, peu d'Elfes l'appréciaient… en général, ils l'ignoraient dans le meilleur des cas. Alors forcément, un compliment ça le mettait dans tous ses états!

Aragorn bailla soudain, et Legolas sourit, oubliant pour un temps ses tracas.

"Tu devrais retourner dormir. Il n'y a qu'un quart d'heure que tu étais couché…

-Je ne veux pas te priver de ton lit! Protesta Aragorn.

-Je n'aurais pas dormi de toute façon. Va te coucher. Il faut que tu soit en formes pour la randonnée de demain…

-Mais toi? Tu ne dors pas?

-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi! Répondit Legolas en riant et en poussant Aragorn sur le lit. Dors!"

Tout en continuant à pester pour la forme, Aragorn finit par s'allonger dans le grand lit, et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton, avant de s'endormir aussitôt. Legolas sourit et gagna la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas besoin de dormir aussi préférait-il, plutôt que de rester inutilement allongé dans son lit, s'asseoir sur le chambranle et contempler la ville endormie.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, il réveilla son ami.

"Debout mon vieux. On part dans une demi heure, et je dois passer aux écuries avant de partir.

-Quoi? Tu a l'intention d'être à cheval pendant que nous on marchera?

-En cas de problème je veux pouvoir être totalement mobile.

-Mais…

-Aragorn sois gentil, habilles toi et prépares toi."

Legolas disparu dans sa salle de bain durant dix minutes puis en ressorti, les cheveux légèrement mouillés sur les pointes. Il passa une paire de poignards à sa ceinture et saisit un arc et un carquois. Puis, il entraîna son ami à l'extérieur et ils se dirigèrent vers les portes de la ville… sur cent mètre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Aragorn eu la drôle d'impression d'être entré dans un monde de militaires… les soldats étaient légions. En fait, ont ne croisait pratiquement plus qu'eux…

"Legolas, ou est-ce qu'on va exactement?

-A la caserne trouver une escorte potable.

-Pardon? Je ne comprends pas!

-Et tu comprendra encore moins quand je leur parlerais.

-Hein? Mais… attends!"

Legolas marchait si vite à présent qu'Aragorn avait du mal à tenir son rythme de marche. Il trottinait derrière lui, à la fois exaspéré par le comportement de son ami, intrigué par ce qui se profilait devant lui, et effrayé de voir qu'en fin de compte, il ne connaissais peut-être pas Legolas aussi bien qu'il le pensait…

"Legolas! Interpella une voix féminine. Legolas!

-Arwen! Fit celui-ci, qu'est ce que vous faites ici?

-Amin auta llie! (1)

-Quoi? C'est hors de question!

-Pourquoi?

-Amin gorga ten'llie!(2)

-Legolas…

-C'est déjà de la folie d'aller la bas, je ne tiens pas à risquer votre vie!

-Je ne suis plus une petite fille!

-Vous êtes encore ma cousine Arwen! Et quoi que vous en pensiez je tiens à vous!

-Moins qu'à vos hommes.

-Chacun de mes hommes m'a sauvé la vie au moins une fois. Et réciproquement. En général ce genre de chose a tendance à créer des liens. Mais je n'en tiens pas moins à vous. Arwen, auta a'nosse! (3)

-Mais…

-C'est un ordre, Arwen!"

Et Legolas poursuivit sa route. Il serpenta entre les bâtiments et les soldats avant de s'arrêter devant une bâtisse crasseuse. Il fit un clin d'œil rassurant à Aragorn puis passa la porte.

"Eh les gars! S'exclama une voix, v'la l'général!"

Aussitôt une douzaine d'hommes –peut-être plus- entourèrent Legolas et Aragorn. Ce dernier restait en retrait, franchement rebuté par l'odeur de bouc mal lavé qui émanait de chacun d'eux, ainsi que par leurs barbes taillées au couteau, leurs cheveux longs et emmêlés, les fourrures qu'ils portaient sur le dos… toutes ces choses typiquement tessalloniennes!

"Ne vous réjouissez pas trop les gars. J'ai besoin d'hommes pour une mission suicide.

-Comment ça?

-Il me faut des hommes pour accompagner une trentaine de petits crétins totalement inconscients et leurs professeurs trouillards au nord de la forêt.

-Ca pour du suicide, c'est du suicide.

-Je ne vous cache rien. Ceux qui sont volontaires préparent leur équipement et leurs chevaux et m'attendent devant les écuries. Les autres prient pour que les araignées aient bien mangé hier soir."

Le temps de boire un hydromel, et Legolas repartait, entraînant Aragorn dans son sillage. Aux écuries, son premier geste fut de se diriger vers les carrioles de transport mais, émergeant d'un box, Odùrin l'en empêcha.

"J'ai déjà demandé des carrioles légères, et j'y ai fait atteler les cheveux les plus rapide que j'a pu trouver.

-Tant mieux. Répondit Legolas. Et, avez-vous pris des hommes avec vous?

-Une vingtaine. Vos porcs mal rasés sont tous devant l'entrée.

-Odùrin, si nous devons faire équipe, je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter ce genre de commentaires. Sinon, autant partir seuls."

Odùrin ne répondit pas et sortit, un cheval baie sans selle et sans rênes marchant derrière lui. Legolas ressortit aussitôt.

"Tu ne prends pas de cheval? S'étonna Aragorn.

-Si. Mais il n'aime pas être enfermé dans un box."

Legolas fit quelques pas et émit un long sifflement. Un étalon d'un blanc immaculé apparut devant eux, et Legolas sauta sur son dos.

"Bon, tout le monde est près? Interrogea Legolas.

-Oui, tout le monde est près. On n'attend plus que ton copain qui traîne à côté des charrettes."

Aragorn, tout en montant dans une des carrioles, jeta un œil à celui qui avait lancé cette réplique. C'était un grand "Elfe" bruns aux cheveux ondulés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Ses yeux étaient bleus sombre, comme l'eau d'une mare.

"Bonjour Elladan. Fit Legolas en souriant. Comment vas-tu?

-Bien. Je ne te pose pas la question: je connais la réponse.

-Et Elrohir?

-En bonne forme aussi. Bon… il faudrait songer à se mettre en route!"

Et les carrioles prirent le départ à travers la ville, en direction de la forêt. Ils passèrent la porte en cortège, et Aragorn remarqua un détail qu'il n'avait pas vu en arrivant. Sous l'arche se dressait une pierre tournée vers l'intérieur ou étaient gravées des runes en métal brillant presque blanc.

"Qu'est ce que ça veux dire? Interrogea un professeur.

-Bof, un truc du style "merci d'avoir visiter la capitale de Tessallonie" ou quelque chose du genre. Fit Harlem en haussant les épaules.

-Pas du tout. Répondit Odùrin.

-Alors quoi?

-Ô toi qui sais ce que nous endurons ici, récitèrent les soldats en chœur, ne nous oublie pas dans tes prières."

Les soldats portèrent le poing à leurs fronts puis à leurs bouches, en un équivalent du signe de croix des chrétiens, et le convoi repris sa route. La plupart des membres de l'escorte nattèrent leurs cheveux tout en chevauchant, tandis que les profondeurs sombres de la forêt se refermaient sur eux.

L'atmosphère était lourde, saturée d'humidité et d'odeurs d'humus. Le fait de voir les mains des soldats crispées sur leurs rênes ou leurs épées ne rassurait en rien les lycéens qui, quoique septiques vis-à-vis des légendes d'Orcs et autres araignées géantes, ne se sentaient pas très à l'aise dans cette forêt ou tout les repoussait…

Legolas chevauchait à côté de la carriole de tête de file, plus ou moins au niveau d'Aragorn et Gimli. Ses cheveux, nattés comme ceux de ses soldats, jetaient des reflets dorés sombre et dégageaient son visage aux traits soucieux. Il dirigeait son cheval à la voix le plus souvent, ou bien par de légère pressions des jambes sur ses flancs, laissant ainsi ses mains libres de tenir son arc et la flèche qu'il y avait encochée. Tous les soldats étaient tendus, prêts à tirer au moindre bruit suspect.

"Oh, regardez devant! S'exclama le professeur Berchot. C'est magnifique!"

Il sortit de sa poche un appareil photo numérique et chacun l'imita, fixant à jamais sur leurs pellicules les cathédrales de soie qui reliaient les arbres par leurs filaments blancs si épais, qu'un homme s'y serait facilement empêtré…

"Que l'idée de vous en approcher ne vous effleure même pas. Prévint Legolas. Tournez à gauche, qu'on s'éloigne de ces trucs. Je n'ai aucune envie d'attirer les araignées…"

Les hommes tirèrent leurs lourdes épées rouillées et couvertes de vielles taches de sang de leurs fourreaux non moins vétustes. Les Elfes, eux, bandèrent leurs arcs si rapidement que ni les lycéens, ni leurs professeurs ne purent distinguer leur mouvement. La lumière avait encore baissé et des craquements sinistres remplissaient le brouillard naissant, ajoutant encore au malaise général. Legolas fit un petit signe de la main et descendit de cheval, suivit par les dénommés Elladan et Elrohir. Ils disparurent rapidement dans les fourrés, et Gimli se pencha vers Aragorn.

"Tu as remarqué comme ils marchent?

-Hein?

-Tout ceux qui ont les oreilles pointues et les enfants des autres on la même manière de marcher…

-Tu trouves?

-Oui… tu regardera: ils font un pas, un glissé, deux pas, une pause, un autre glissé, et ils recommencent…

-Je n'avais jamais remarqué… s'étonna Aragorn.

-C'est le genre de détails qu'on regarde beaucoup chez les motards: ça révèle le caractère de la personne. Cette manière de marcher m'avait déjà frappé la première fois que je l'ai vue, parce qu'elle est très méfiante, mais aussi vraiment impersonnelle.

-C'est logique, si tout le monde marche exactement pareil…

-Pas exactement. Ils ont peut être tous le même "plan" mais ils le remettent à leur sauce. Tiens, celui-là par exemple. Fit Gimli en désignant un "Elfe" à la droite du prince Odùrin. Il est toujours raide comme un manche de pioche. Je parie qu'on rigole pas beaucoup avec lui.

-Mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça juste maintenant? Interrogea Aragorn.

-Parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de temps de t'en parler avant… Gimli baissa d'un ton. J'ai le sentiment qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas net ici, pour Leg'… j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi… comment exprimer ça… il a toujours l'air de porter les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules… il est tellement farouche… il me fait penser à un animal traqué. Il n'y a pas moyens de le détendre totalement…

-Ca en revanche, j'avait remarqué, acquiesça Aragorn. Moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qui le rend comme ça. Quand il est seul avec moi, il n'est déjà pas très détendu, mais dès qu'un membre de la famille royale arrive, ou même juste un Elfe, on dirait que sa seule envie c'est de s'enfuir à toutes jambes…"

Gimli allait répondre, quand Legolas et les Elfes jumeaux réapparurent. Legolas avait une flèche noire fichée dans l'épaule gauche. Elle était longue et noire, et son empennage était si raide qu'on aurait dit du fil de fer barbelé. L'un des jumeaux arborait, lui, une large entaille au front. Tout trois avaient pour point commun d'être maculé d'un liquide noir et pâteux, ainsi que leurs épées.

"Des Yrchs, cracha Legolas en arrachant le projectile de son épaule.

-Combien? Interrogea Odùrin.

-Toute une armée, répondit l'Elfe à l'entaille. On ne pourra pas atteindre la cité à temps.

-Il faut envoyer un messager en ville et mettre les élèves à l'abri sur la colline. Renchérit Legolas. Sinon on n'arrivera à rien!

-Yamaël! Appela Odùrin, prends ton cheval et va signaler la présence de ces sales bêtes aux palais. Legolas, tu restes en arrière avec tes hommes, vous constituerez l'arrière garde. En route!"

L'Elfe nommé Yamaël partit au galop et les charrettes reprirent leur route plus rapidement en direction d'une colline. Le chemin était encaissé, étroit et raide. Les cheveux peinaient à avancer, et ils étaient lents. Des cris soudains retentirent, et chacun se retourna.

En bas de la colline, Aragorn aperçut les créatures les plus hideuses qu'il ai jamais vu. Elles allaient sur deux jambes, mais la ressemblance avec des humains s'arrêtait au schéma général… leur peau était verte sombre, noire ou rose foncées. Leurs visages couverts de cicatrices étaient hideusement déformés, avec parfois une simple fente en guise de bouche. Ils poussaient des cris barbares et courraient, provoquant le balancement des choses suintantes, graisseuse et très certainement puantes qui peut être avaient été des fourrures un jour.

"Abandonnez les charrettes! Ordonna Legolas. Détachez les chevaux et balancez leur les véhicules dessus, ça devrait les retarder!

-Legolas! Gronda Odùrin, j'étais supposé guider cette expédition!

-Ecoutes moi bien Odùrin, répliqua Legolas, tu est peut-être mon frère aîné, mais c'est moi le "Umgurth"(4) du royaume, alors tu me laisse faire mon travail, c'est clair?"

Odùrin gronda mais obéit et ne chercha plus à contester les ordres de Legolas. Les carrioles furent jetées vers les bas, retardant ainsi légèrement la progression de la horde d'ennemi.

"Quand vous arriverez la haut, vous construirez une barricade avec ce qu vous pourrez trouver. Dans l'idéal, bouchez le passage."

Aragorn, tout en marchant au rythme imposé, s'étonna auprès de Gimli.

"Odùrin est son frère?

-Bah, 'faut croire que oui.

-Mais il ne nous l'avait jamais dit…

-Faut dire qu'il a pas l'air de s'entendre très bien avec ses frangins…"

Aragorn acquiesça, le souvenir de leur première visite du palais toujours percutant dans sa mémoire. Il marchait en silence, économisant son souffle, quoiqu'il soit assez endurant. Il trébucha soudain et roula en bas de la pente, beaucoup trop près des Orcs à son goût… mais le souffle coupé, incapable de se relever.

"MERDE! Jura Legolas. Odùrin, prends le commandement, arrivés en haut, faites effondrer les rochers d'en haut, ça bouchera le passage. Surtout tenez le siège. Ne coupez pas l'échelle avant qu'il soit remonté, compris?

-Va le chercher au lieu de palabrer!"

Sans chercher à obtenir un assentiment plus clair ou plus règlementaire, Legolas lança sa monture au galop. Il atteignit le bas de la pente terreuse en peu de temps et sauta à terre. Saisissant Aragorn par le bras, il le hissa sur le dos de l'étalon puis sauta derrière lui et repartit au galop. Dédaignant l'accès principal ou les soldats faisaient déjà tanguer les plus gros rochers, Legolas dirigea son cheval vers un chemin beaucoup plus étroit qui serpentait à flanc de falaise jusqu'à une corniche tout juste assez grande pour accueillir deux ou trois cavalier, mais pas plus.

"Legolas, je t'ais déjà dit que j'ai le vertige? Interrogea Aragorn.

-Quand nous serons sur la corniche, lui dit Legolas au creux de l'oreille, tu verras une échelle de corde qui monte jusqu'au sommet de la falaise. Je veux que tu montes à cette échelle et qu'une fois là haut, tu coupe les cordes.

-Hein? Mais… attends, comment? Je…

-Ecoutes moi bien, coupa Legolas en sortant une dague de sous sa veste. Dans l'état où est mon bras, je ne pourrais pas effectuer l'ascension. Je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes aux mains de ces sales bêtes…

-Je refuse de te laisser risquer ta vie pour moi! Protesta Aragorn.

-Aragorn, je sais ce que je fais, d'accord? Si tu ne coupes pas les cordes une fois en haut, ils pourront monter et te tuer comme ils voudront. Je saurais me défendre, et Hasufel est avec moi. Je risque moins gros que toi!

-Ce n'est pas un cheval qui va te sauver la vie! S'exclama Aragorn, alarmé par la froide détermination qui brillait dans les yeux de Legolas.

-Il est bien plus intelligent que tu ne le crois… ne t'en fait pas pour moi, sauves ta vie en priorité. De toute façons, si tu venais à mourir par ma faute, je ne pourrais pas y survivre…

-Mais…

-On est arrivé. Monte!"

Aragorn protesta encore un peu, mais Legolas le força à obéir, puis se cala derrière un gros rocher. Jetant un regard en contrebas, l'adolescent entendit son ami s'adresser à son cheval.

"Tu ferais mieux de te coucher vieux, ça va canarder dans pas longtemps…"

L'étalon souffla dans les cheveux de l'Elfe puis se colla à la paroi, faisant disparaître son flanc aux yeux des Orcs. Legolas guettait les Orcs avec ses yeux, mais ses oreilles, elles, attendaient un bruit de chute en arrière qui ne venait pas. Se retournant, il constata que, bien qu'Aragorn soit arrivé en haut de la falaise, l'échelle était toujours en place.

"Coupe les cordes Aragorn! Hurla-t-il, c'est un ordre!

-Si je fais ça je te condamne! Rétorqua l'adolescent en désignant la trentaine d'Orcs qui courraient vers lui.

-Aragorn, je t'ordonne de couper cette corde!

-Jamais!

-Elladan, fais-le toi! Insista Legolas à l'adresse de l'Elfe qui s'était posté à côté d'Aragorn.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de le faire? Répondit ce dernier.

-Capitaine, je vous ordonnes de trancher ces foutues cordes!"

À contrecoeur, Elladan s'exécuta, et le premier Orc atteignit Legolas. Ce dernier tira son sabre et lui trancha la tête, avant d'embrocher le suivant. Une dague lui taillada l'oreille: son propriétaire perdit une main.

Aragorn observait la scène, partagé entre le soulagement de voir Legolas se débrouiller, et la peur que lui inspirait cette facilité à donner la mort… Legolas bondissait, glissait entre ses adversaires, tranchant parfois un bras, une tête, ou embrochant simplement un de ces Orcs… hasufel tournoyait autour de lui, distribuant des coups de sabots si puissants qu'ils faisaient parfois exploser des crânes. Legolas et son étalon étaient devenus les meneurs d'une danse mortelle.

"Il se démène comme un diable, dit Gimli à Aragorn, mais comment tu veux qu'il se débrouille contre toute une armée? Ces bestioles n'ont pas l'air très intelligentes, et beaucoup moins douées que lui, mais les Orcs ont l'avantage du nombre…

-Il est condamné à perdre… murmura Aragorn, la gorge serrée. Il va se faire tuer, même avec l'aide de son cheval… le plus dur dans tout ça, c'est de savoir que c'est ma faute…"

Aragorn serra les poings et baissa les yeux, sentant une envie de pleurer lui étreindre la poitrine. A côté de lui, le prince Odùrin observait la scène, stoïque.

"Le plus écoeurant dans cette histoire, soupira-t-il, c'est que quoi que je fasse, je n'arriverais jamais à son niveau, même en m'entraînant pendant mille ans…

-Hein… s'exclama Aragorn, je ne suis pas sur de…

-Parce que, coupa Odùrin, Legolas n'a pas de cœur. Quoiqu'il fasse, aussi doué soit-il pour jouer la comédie… ce gosse ne sera jamais qu'une machine à tuer…

-Legolas est un mec bien. Gronda Gimli en se levant. J'en ai connu, des types de ton genre, et je peux te dire que c'est toi le plus écoeurant…

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, gamin? Que je ne sais pas qui est ce nourrisson? Mon père a eu la bonté de le nourrir et de l'élever alors qu'il est pourri jusqu'à l'os… il a commis son premier meurtre à neuf ans…

-VOUS MENTEZ! S'indigna Aragorn. VOUS MENTEZ, J'EN SUIS SUR!

-Et pourquoi mentirais-je? Ce salaud a même tué mon frère…"

Aragorn sentait sa poitrine s'alourdir à chaque phrase. Legolas ne pouvait pas être comme ça, ce n'était pas possible! Non, il ne pouvait pas être le monstre que décrivait Odùrin. Aragorn refusait de le croire… et puis… comment le sourire d'un monstre pouvait-il être si plein de chaleur et de tristesse mêlées? Comment un monstre aurait-il pu provoquer autant de chaleur? Comment lui, Aragorn aurait-il pu apprécier un monstre au point de…

_Non… je ne peux pas… c'est pas ça… il va m'en vouloir si…_

"Si jamais il le sais… il va m'en vouloir à mort… il ne voudra plus… me voir…

-Pour te rejeter, faudrait déjà qu'il survive. Et c'est pas sur du tout…

-Elladan! Hurla la voix de Legolas, assures-toi que les lycéens reviennent en ville sains et saufs! Je ne fais pas confiance à Odùrin!"

Aragorn se pencha au dessus de la falaise et fut horrifié de voir Legolas sauter dans le vide suivit de son cheval. Un Orc plus vif d'esprit que les autres attrapa l'Elfe par les cheveux, et Legolas se retrouva suspendu au dessus du torrent. Saisissant une dague, Legolas trancha net sa tresse et ne tarda pas à disparaître parmi les remous du courant.

**Asuivre...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1)** Je vais avec vous.

**(2)** Je crains pour vous!

**(3)** Allez à la maison (sous-entendu: Rentrez)

**(4) **Um: Faire, Gurth: Mourir. J'entends par là: Assassin et/ou Stratège militaire.

**Réponse aux rewiews:**

** Naw: **Mercide ton enthousiasme! Pour ce qui est de la vie de famille de Legolas, elle n'est pas très heureuse...

Legolas: Elle serait plutôt...

Moi Bloque la bouche de l'Elfe: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut! PAS PETER SUSPENS!

Legolas: Ah, bon... OK

**Jojo: **Bah... V'la la suite, lol


	5. Chapitre 4

**Au Pensionnat des Marins, Le nouveau ne va pas bien…**

**AUTEUR: **Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Univers Alternatif (encore que pas tout à fait… plutôt très longtemps après la guerre de l'anneau… que les héros n'ont pas connu). Romance. Probablement un chouïa de psychologie du coup

**BASE: **Le Seigneur des Anneaux

**DISCLAIMER:** Si les Héros de la guerre de l'anneau étaient à moi, la pensée même de trouver Arwen attirante n'aurait jamais ne serais-ce que frôlé l'esprit d'Aragorn. Il coulerait des jours heureux, quelque part dans une forêt, dans les bras d'un certain Elfe blond (le premier qui dit Haldir, je l'étripe et je l'étrangle avec ses boyaux) Boromir ne serait pas mort (bah voui, je l'aime bien) et Merry et Pippin ne penseraient plus à faire de farces (ils auraient autre chose à faire ensemble… )

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Je vous conseilles vivement le livre "Survivre avec les loups" par Misha Defonseca. C'est un livre exceptionnel! A LIRE ABSOLUMENT!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 4: Titre a trouver

"Je crois qu'il n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état, Aragorn, répéta Gimli pour au moins la centième fois. Je suis sur qu'il voudrais que tu te remettes à vivre, même si tu te sens triste…

-Vide. Marmonna Aragorn d'une voix dépourvue de timbre.

-Pardon?

-Je ne suis pas triste, Gimli, je suis vide…"

Vide. Oui, c'était exactement le mot. Comme si quelque chose avait vidé Aragorn de toute envie de vivre, de se battre. Les préoccupations triviales telles que manger, boire et dormir lui importaient peu. Les tentatives de ses amis pour lui remonter le moral ne comptaient pas. Le temps n'avait plus de prise sur ses pensées. L'univers tout entier ne comptait plus.

Ne comptaient plus les lycéens qui tentaient de s'adapter à cette bulle incroyable qu'était la Tessallonie. Les Elfes, les Hommes, les Semis Hommes et les Nains qui mourraient par milliers pour défendre la ville lui importaient peu. Ne comptaient plus les Orcs ou les araignées géantes qui assiégeaient l'épaisse muraille de ronces et d'orties. N'avaient aucune importance les plaies et les ecchymoses qui parsemaient son corps.

Ne comptaient désormais pour Aragorn que les sensations de vide et de froid que provoquait en lui l'absence de Legolas à ses côtés. Ne comptait encore, que le souvenir si déchirant de cette chute dans le vide. Que cette image si douce et amère à la fois, d'un Legolas souriant d'une manière à la fois si triste et si heureuse à l'avant du bac. Plus rien ne comptait que sa peine, son désespoir, son désir à la limite du besoin de quitter cette vie pour rejoindre "son" Elfe, bien qu'il ne l'ait connut que peu de temps auparavant.

"Je me sens vide, poursuivit le jeune homme. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais pas survivre sans lui…

-C'est toujours dur, acquiesça Gimli, de perdre un ami…

-Tu ne me comprends pas! S'emporta Aragorn. C'est pire que ça!

-Attends, je…

-JE L'AIME GIMLI! Coupa l'adolescent fou de rage et de chagrin. JE L'AIME DEPUIS LE PREMIER JOUR, ET JE NE M'EN RENDS COMPTE QU'UNE FOIS QU'IL EST MORT! Aragorn se rassit, enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains pour dissimuler ses larmes. Je ne suis qu'un minable…

-Je ne risque pas ma vie pour les minables."

Relevant la tête, Aragorn faillit attraper un torticolis. Mais, et c'était bien la première fois, il fut extrêmement déçut de voir le visage de Gimli.

"Je pense que c'est ce qu'il aurait dit si il était là.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison, jeune homme. Acquiesça la jeune femme nommée Arwen en se joignant à leur conversation.

-J'imagine que vous avez raison. Mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de me considérer comme un gamin…

-Si mes deux cent trente quatre ans d'age ne me donnent pas le droit de vous considérer comme un enfant, alors rien ne le pourra… soupira Arwen.

-Capitaine Arwen! S'exclama un soldat non loin de la, venez voir!"

Arwen se dirigea vers la muraille, suivie de Gimli, d'Aragorn et des Elfes jumeaux, puis regarda dans la direction qu'on lui indiquait.

"Mais, qu'est-ce que…"

Arwen étouffa un juron. De l'autre côté du champ de bataille, hors de vue de Gimli et d'Aragorn se tenait une troupe d'individus de tout poils. Ils étaient d'apparences, de tailles et de toilettes diverses: nains en pantalons de cuir et T-shirts, femmes Elfes en robes ample ou pantalons, femme humaines en shorts et mini jupes, Hobbits en chemise à carreaux et salopettes ou en pagnes. Tous étaient vêtus simplement, avec des affaires pratiques, sans fioritures. Ils étaient tous armés selon leurs convenances. Lances pierres et frondes étaient majoritaires chez les Hobbits. Les nains préféraient généralement la hache, les Elfes et les humains l'arc ou l'épée.

Mais ce qui intéressait tant Arwen ce n'était pas réellement ce renfort inattendu de tout les exilés volontaires… non, elle s'intéressait plus particulièrement à leur chef.

"C'est Legolas! Il faut faire une sortie pour le récupérer!"

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. On se mit à cheval, hommes et femmes confondus, puis une sortie fut menée contre les Orcs. On ramena la grande majorité des renforts à l'intérieur, abandonnant néanmoins les cadavres. Aragorn se précipita vers les cavaliers sitôt qu'ils eurent franchi la porte et aperçut une chevelure longue et blonde "jetée" en travers du dos d'un cheval baie.

Il s'approcha du cavalier et découvrit un Elfe autre que celui qu'il espérait, aux traits plus carrés, plus durs, plus vieux aussi.

"Haldir! S'exclama une voix qu'Aragorn savait désormais maîtresse de tout son être, Haldir! Réveillez vous bon sang!"

L'Elfe inconnu entrouvrit les yeux et Legolas, apparemment satisfait, l'envoya vers la salle de soin. Aragorn aurait voulu pouvoir exprimer sa joie, mais Legolas ne lui en laissa pas le temps, repartant vers des soldats pour donner des instructions, passant d'un, blessé à l'autre pour dispenser quelques paroles réconfortantes, dirigeant parfois un petit groupe de combattants non officiels vers leur nouveau chef. Aragorn, terriblement abattu par ce comportement, obéit sans discuter lorsqu'on lui ordonna de rejoindre le palais royal.

La bas, il fut surpris de voir que tout le peuple, mais vraiment la totalité de la populace, s'était rassemblé dans la salle du trône. Il le fut encore plus en constatant qu'on distribuait des couteaux aux blessés.

"C'est au cas ou les Orcs gagneraient."

Aragorn se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé. C'était une jeune humaine d'environ un mètre soixante. Ses cheveux couleur lilas étaient coupés mi-longs et collaient à son front, maintenus par la sueur, le sang et la crasse, autant que par le pansement rouge de sang qu'elle portait à la tête. Elle ne semblait guère avoir plus de dix-neuf ans, mais elle avait l'air bien plus mature que la plupart des adolescents…

Une Elfe à la peau brune et aux longs cheveux blancs les rejoignit.

"Vaut mieux se suicider plutôt qu'être dévoré vivant par ces bestioles… dit elle sombrement.

-Je m'appelle Larmes de Cendres. Dit l'humaine. Et ma compagne se nomme Cœur de Sang.

-Vous avez des noms étranges… constata Aragorn, sans penser à mal.

-Nous n'avons pas été baptisées ainsi. Répondit la dénommée Cœur de Sang. Ce sont les noms que nous avons choisit de porter, c'est tout.

-Ah… mais pourquoi prendre des noms si violents?

-Tu n'es pas e seul à avoir des problèmes petits. Répondit Larmes de Cendres. Nous sommes des exilées volontaires de Tessallonie. Tout ceux que tu as vus arriver par cette porte, poursuivit-elle en désignant l'entrée de la cité à travers la fenêtre, vivaient ailleurs dans le monde.

-Nous nous établissons à paris, Marseille, Tokyo, Washington ou dans d'autre grande ville, expliqua Cœur de Sang, afin de ne pas nous faire trop remarquer par nos différences. Et le soir, nous nous retrouvons dans des bars tessalloniens, ou nous discutons du pays, du mal du pays… nous chantons et dansons aussi, quelquefois. Et puis nous nous entraînons au combat.

-Vous ne parlez pas de ce qui vous a poussé à quitter votre pays? S'étonna Aragorn, oubliant pour un temps ses propres soucis.

-Très rarement. Répondit Larmes de Cendres. Car se sont généralement des problèmes plus gros que nous, et que les autres ont assez à supporter avec les leurs. Mais le fait de savoir que tous peuvent comprendre le vrai sens du mot souffrance est réconfortant.

-Tu devrais aller dormir maintenant, dit Cœur de Sang. Tes copains sont la bas. Ajouta-t-elle en désignant un coin de la salle.

-Mais vous deux… vous étiez ou?

-A Marseille.

-C'est donc ça, ce que faisait Legolas tout les soir… murmura Aragorn."

Puis, il obéit aux injonctions de Larmes de Cendres et Cœur de Sang et alla se coucher, roulé en boule à l'écart des autres lycéens, le poignard serré contre son ventre, priant pour ne pas avoir à s'en servir. Il allait sombrer totalement dans les bras de Morphée quand une main sur son épaule le réveilla.

C'était le prince Ulmaiar. C'était la première fois qu'Aragorn le voyait. Auparavant, il n'avait jamais daigné s'approcher des lycéens.

"J'ai besoin de ton aide petit. Chuchota-t-il.

-Hein? Mais… pourquoi?

-Je veux ton avis sur une question. Vient."

Le prince entraîna donc Aragorn à l'écart, derrière un gros rocher. De cette cachette, on pouvait voir ce que faisaient les soldats Elfes et autres. Les Elfes, rassemblés entre eux, restaient droits comme des i, sans sourire, ni chanter. Ils se faisaient passer une cruche d'hydromel en discourant dans une langue proche de l'anglais. La plupart- si Aragorn avait bien compris- disaient qu'il aurait mieux valu que tout le monde s'enfuie, laissant les lycéens et Umgurth se faire massacrer.

"J'ai déjà entendu ce mot, Umgurth. Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie?

-Assassin, ou stratège. Legolas est les deux. Odùrin ne vous a pas mentit sur la falaise. Legolas est effectivement un assassin, mais parce qu'il a été élevé dans ce but depuis sa naissance. Il a dû commettre son premier meurtre à neuf ans…

-C'est tellement jeune! S'indigna Aragorn.

-Plus encore que tu ne le crois. A neuf ans, la plupart des Elfes portent encore des couches culottes… maintenant, regarde à droite."

Aragorn obéit et tourna la tête. Les soldats Nains, Humains et Hobbits avaient rejoins les nouveaux arrivants et faisaient doucement connaissance avec eux. De ce côte, on pouvait entendre des rires et des chants. Les part de viandes obtenues plus ou moins légalement circulaient entre eux, perdant chaque fois une bouchée. Le vin, l'hydromel et la bière circulaient bien plus vite que chez les Elfes, et de manière beaucoup plus conviviale. En fait, malgré la bataille imminente qu'annonçaient les cris d'Orcs en bas du palais, ils semblaient s'amuser.

Legolas était parmi eux, souriant à demi. Comme lui, la majorité des exilés volontaires souriaient et riaient, mais gardaient toujours une part de tristesse, comme si ils avaient gardé l'expression sur leur visage trop longtemps pour pouvoir la perdre totalement… le jeune prince s'amusait tout de même davantage avec cette bande d'énergumènes disparates tantôts vêtus de jean et basket, tantôt de smokings, tantôt de kimonos, qu'avec les lycéens de sa classe.

Un vieil homme arriva près du cercle. Il devait avoir dans les soixante dix, quatre vingt ans. Son manteau gris, élimé et troué de partout, était jeté sur une robe et une cape de la plus éclatante blancheur, à l'image de son bâton. Il portait un chapeau à larges bords qui masquait son visage. Lorsque Legolas le vit, il se précipita vers lui en riant.

"Corbeau de Tempête! S'exclama-t-il. Comment allez vous, mon ami?

-Fort bien, fort bien, Lasgalen. Un peu plus fripé qu'à notre dernière rencontre sans doute, mais je me porte bien. Je suis venu vous aider.

-Et nous aurons grand besoin de toute l'aide que vous pourrez nous apporter! S'exclama Legolas. C'est en vain que j'ai recherché Sylv' avant de venir. Pas moyens de mettre la main sur lui, ni sur aucun Ent, d'ailleurs…

-Ce vieux Sylvebarbe est encore plus âgé que moi, Lasgalen. Ne lui en veuillez pas de vouloir être tranquille.

-Il a donc connu les deux guerres de l'anneau? S'étonna Legolas.

-Oh oui, et bien plus encore! Il a connu des époques dont même les Elfes ont parfois du mal à se souvenir.

-Je l'ai toujours énormément apprécié. Quand j'étai petit, et que j'ignorait ce qu'étaient les Ents, je grimpait souvent dans ses branches. Il me laissait faire sans rien dire, sans bouger, et je pouvais me laisser aller entre ses feuilles. Le jour ou il m'a parlé pour la première ois, j'ai eu si peur que je ne suis pas retourné le voir avant une semaine!

-Vous avez depuis surmonté votre peur, n'est-ce pas? S'amusa Corbeau de Tempête.

-Oui. Fit tristement Legolas. J'avais et ai toujours des peurs bien plus pressantes à combattre. Le mot souffrance m'est familier plus qu'à quiconque…"

Derrière leur rocher, Ulmaiar et Aragorn écoutaient la conversation. A la dernière remarque de Legolas, Ulmaiar soupira.

"Les souffrances doivent t'être bien familières en effet, pour les prendre comme nom… murmura-t-il avant de se tourner vers Aragorn. Si tu en était capable, si tu étais un homme de chez nous, avec qui te battrait tu?

-J'irais avec Legolas et ses amis, sans hésiter. Ils auront probablement le même destin que les autres, à savoir la mort, mais au moins ils savent faire ce qu'il faut. Et puis, quand je vois la manière dont le regarde votre père…

-Oui, sans doute… alors je mourrais avec eux.

-Dites moi… commença Aragorn, comment font-ils? Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent rire et chanter alors qu'ils vont sûrement mourir?

-Cela tient probablement au fait que pour la plupart d'entre eux, la mort serait une délivrance… mais tu sais, il y a des milliers de manière de tuer, mais seulement deux pour mourir. On tremble, ou on ne tremble pas. Les gens de chez nous n'ont encore jamais trembler."

Et sans en dire plus, Ulmaiar quitta l'abris du rocher et se dirigea vers le petit cercle, plus précisément vers Legolas. Aragorn les observa discuter un moment, et repartit vers les autres lycéens au moment ou Legolas repoussait violement son frère.

Aragorn somnolait doucement, lorsqu'il fut réveillé par des éclats de voix.

"C'est de la folie Legolas! S'exclama la voix d'Arwen. Vous risquez gros avec une stratégie pareille! Aucun de nos guerriers n'est capable de mettre en œuvre un plan pareil!

-Je n'ai jamais parlé d'employer les soldats de l'armée! Les frères de larmes feront bien mieux l'affaire.

-Les frères de larmes comme vous les appelez ne sont pas de combattants!

-Bien sur que si. De toute façons, Arwen, vous devez m'obéir.

-Legolas, être mon cousin ne vous donne pas la suprématie sur moi! Et vous n'êtes pas encore mon époux, que je sache.

-Non, mais je peu vous commander en vertu du droit d'aînesse! J'ai trois cent vingt deux ans! Vous devez m'obéir!"

Allongé parmi ses camarades de lycée, Aragorn retint son souffle. Trois cent vingt deux ans?

_Je peux laisser tomber_ se dit-il. _Si il est si vieux, jamais il ne voudra de moi… je ne serais rien de plus qu'un gamin pour lui… c'est fichu…_

Aragorn pinça les lèvres et jura entre ses dents, mais retint néanmoins ses larmes pour continuer d'épier la conversation.

"Vous devriez rester avec les autres blessés, Legolas. Vous n'êtes pas encore remis de votre chute… vos bandages pourraient céder et vos blessures se remettre à saigner à tout moment…

-Arwen, il faut que vous compreniez bien que malgré toute l'affection que je vous porte, il y a beaucoup de choses qui me poussent à ne pas craindre la mort, voir même à la souhaiter… sauvez votre vie, Arwen. Restez avec les blessés dans l'arrière garde. Si les Orcs gagnent, je compte sur vous pour qu'ils n'attrapent pas Gimli et Aragorn vivants. Ni vous, d'ailleurs.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, Arwen. Je préfère qu'ils dévorent vos restes plutôt qu'ils vous emmènent dans leur cachot pour faire de vous leur jouet de torture. Arwen, je connais trop bien la souffrance pour vous laisser subir ce sort, vous comprenez?

-Je comprends. J'obéirais.

-Fort bien. Vous me rassurez."

Un boum effroyable retentit dans toute la salle, réveillant les blessés et les soldats endormis, puis un cri d'alerte: les Orcs avaient amenés des Huruk-Hai et des trolls avec eux, et ils attaquaient les portes au bélier.

Aragorn se leva et, le couteau qu'on lui avait donné toujours dans la main, se dirigeait vers les portes lorsqu'on l'appela.

"Aragorn! Aragorn! Hurlait Legolas par dessus le tumulte. Bon sang, ou est-il… Aragorn!

-Je suis l…"

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Aragorn sentit le poing de Legolas s'abattre sur sa joue et chancela.

"Ca, dit le prince, c'est pour ne pas avoir tenté de me retenir quand je suis partit tout à l'heure."

Nouveau direct.

"Ca, c'est pour avoir écouté ma conversation avec Gandalf!"

Un autre direct, du droit celui-ci, et beaucoup plus puissant.

"Ca c'est pour avoir mis ta vie en danger en refusant de trancher cette foutue échelle de corde!"

Cette fois-ci, le coup atteignit Aragorn en plein milieu du visage, lui brisant le nez.

"Ca c'est pour avoir pensé ne serais-ce qu'une seconde que je pourrais te détester!"

Aragorn, hébété ne réagissait pas, et n'en aurait de toute façons pas eu le temps. Alors qu'il chancelait, meurtris physiquement et mentalement par cette attitude, Legolas attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa presque violement, désespérément, pourrait-on dire, ignorant les flots de sang qui coulaient de son nez.

"Et ça c'est parce que je vais probablement mourir et que je voulais l'avoir fait au moins une fois dans ma vie."

Et Legolas tira son épée et s'éloigna. Mais cette fois, Aragorn fut plus rapide à réfléchir que précédemment. Il rattrapa l'Elfe et le serra convulsivement dans ses bras, terrorisé à l'idée de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

"Ne tremble pas.

-Il y a toutes les chances pour que tu meures ici, Legolas… toutes les chances pour que je ne te revois jamais, alors que je viens seulement de me rendre compte à quel point je t'aime…

-Je sais. Mais saches que si je meurs, tu seras mon seul regret.

-Mais je ne suis pas comme toi! Moi j'ai peur de la mort. J'en ai horriblement peur! Je ne veux pas que tu meures… jamais… je veux vivre toute ma vie avec toi et mourir dans tes bras… Je veux au moins apprendre à te connaître! Je

-Aragorn! Coupa Legolas, le visage dur et sévère, cesse de te lamenter. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je suis encore en vie. De plus, et je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne regretterais rien de cette vie si je meurs dès demain, a part toi.

-Mais…

-Je préfères mourir dans la minute, plutôt que de vivre encore l'éternité sans vous avoir connu, Gimli et toi. Rien d'autre que vous ne me retiens ici.

-Même pas tes frères?

-Rien. Elladan et Elrohir… peut-être un peu. Mais en dehors d'eux, Gimli et toi, rien ne me retient ici. Je te le répète, ne tremble pas. Cela ne me protègera pas davantage."

Legolas repartit dans la direction de ses hommes donner des instructions. Les portes consolidées tiendraient encore une heure, peut être une heure et quart, avec de la chance. Il fallait se préparer.

Aragorn observait le prince, _son_ prince, donner des instructions à droite et à gauche pendant un long moment, avant de retourner vers les soldats improvisés qu'il appelait les Frères de Larmes.

"Hé, Lasgalen! Interpella l'humaine qu'on appelait Larmes de Cendres, tu viens nous faire l'échauffement?

-Oui, renchérit une autre humaine on dirait qu'on serait en chine pour défendre le pays contre les Huns!

-Donc, c'est vous, l'armée qui est sensée sauver la chine? Fit Legolas, couvrant les murmures amusés des non membres du groupe. Laissez moi me marrer… il va falloir vous entraîner…"

Aragorn observait la scène, un peu surpris. Legolas lui passait ses troupes en revue, puis se mit à chanter, et Aragorn compris qu'ils avaient juste besoin d'une excuse pour placer une chanson connue des amateurs de Walt Disney.

**"Attaquons l'exercice**

**Pour défaire, les huns…**

**M'ont-ils donné leurs fils**

**Je n'en voit, pas un…**

**Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de femmelettes**

**Vous êtes plus faibles que des fillettes,**

**Mais envers, et contre tout...**

**Je saurais faire de vrais hommes de vous!"**

"Ils font une comédie musicale ou quoi? S'indigna Harlem en voyant le petit numéro des soldats. Ils sont pas au courant qu'on va tous crever?

-Si, répondit la voix rocailleuse de Gimli derrière lui. Mais ils s'en moquent éperdument…

-Hein?

-Ne me demandes pas pourquoi, Harlem, mais il semblerait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ai peur de mourir…"

Les portes cédèrent soudain, coupant court aux interrogations. De la bataille, Aragorn ne garda que peu de souvenir. La seule chose dont il se souvenait nettement c'était de s'être demandé depuis quand Legolas partageait ses sentiments, avant qu'un Huruk-Hai ne s'avances vers lui une massue à la main, et ne la lui abatte sur la tête.

**A SUIVRE**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Réponses aux Rewiews:**

**Louange:** Sadique, moi? Ahem... OUI! Et donc, Voila la suite

**Admonentia Lune-Argent:** Bah, voila la suite Contente que cette fic te plaise

**Lyravage:** C'est la première fic du SDA que j'écris Je suis contente de voir qu'elle plait, j'avais très peur de la rater...

**Naw:** Je l'ai dit: PAS PETER SUSPENS!


	6. Chapitre 5

**Au pensionnat des Marins, le nouveau ne va pas bien.**

**AUTEUR: **Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Univers Alternatif (encore que pas tout à fait… plutôt très longtemps après la guerre de l'anneau… que les héros n'ont pas connu). Romance. Probablement un chouilla de psychologie du coup

**BASE: **Le Seigneur des Anneaux

**DISCLAIMER:** Les Personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont malheureusement pas à moi :( Mais ça ne m'empêches pas de les utiliser ici :p

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Nous approchons de la fin de l'histoire. Je ne penses pas qu'elle durera encore plus de deux chapitres, Epilogue inclus. Peutêtre encore trois, si ça se trouves...

**Chapitre5:**

_Haldir s'ennuyait. Il voyait sans regarder, ou plutôt regarder sans voir, les cinquante Elfes qui s'agitaient dans tous les coins, au mépris des convenances. Il aurait dû être heureux, nerveux, s'attendre au meilleur et au pire pour le lendemain, mais non. Sincèrement, cet enterrement de vie de garçon le faisait vraiment chier._

_Vulgaire, cette expression? Certes, mais tellement en dessous de la réalité! Il ne s'ennuyait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne se faisait chier… mais chaque seconde qui passait ajoutait un peu plus à son désespoir à son envie de se cogner le crâne contre un mur jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, aux larmes qui montaient du fond de son estomac jusqu'à sa gorge._

_Haldir soupira et quitta la salle pour le balcon, laissant les invités tenter de noyer le héros de la fête sous des litres et des litres d'hydromel. S'accoudant à la rambarde, l'Elfe leva les yeux vers le ciel, prêt à éclater en sanglot à la moindre question sur son état._

_Un bruit sur sa droite lui indiquait la présence de quelqu'un à ses cotés. C'était lui. Le prince de "Tessallonie". C'était comme cela qu'on appelait cette île de quoi? Deux cents kilomètre carrés au mieux. Le tout dernier bastion de l'ancien temps. De la terre telle qu'elle était avant la colonisation par les hommes. Le dernier endroit au monde ou l'on croyait encore aux Elfes, aux Orcs et à la magie… La plupart du temps._

_"Bonsoir majesté._

_-B'soir Haldir. T'as pas l'air bien… tristounet?_

_-Pas plus que toi j'imagine…_

_-Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi? Jamais je supporterais ton absence!_

_-Bof… soupira Haldir, feignant l'indifférence, ça ne changeras pas beaucoup d'avant._

_-Crétin. Bien sur que si ça va changer des choses… et je n'en ai pas envie! Enfin, si mais… pas comme ça!"_

_Haldir pris le jeune prince dans ses bras en soupirant._

Ce furent des sanglots contre son torse qui l'éveillèrent…

--

Aragorn s'éveilla en sursaut. Sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, il _sentait_ qu Legolas avait un problème. Lequel, il l'ignorait. Mais il _savait _que c'était le cas. L'adolescent se leva et enfila une robe de chambre (1) avant de gagner la chambre de son petit ami.

Lorsqu'il entra, Legolas se redressa dans son lit, l'air soulagé.

"Haldir, C'est toi?

-Non… corrigea Aragorn. C'est moi…"

Un seul regard à Legolas lui appris qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue dans sa chambre. Il y avait dans l'attitude de l'Elfe quelque chose de raide et nerveux qui disait "non, pas toi"

"Je te dérange un peu je crois…

-Oui. Répondit Legolas avec difficulté. Tu dérange même beaucoup…

-Mais… pourquoi…

-Aragorn soit gentil, sort s'il te plait!"

Aragorn, le cœur serré, obéit sans rien ajouter. Il referma la porte derrière lui en soupirant et s'y adossa pour réfléchir. Il ne s'était pas sitôt assis qu'un gémissement étouffé retentit dans la chambre.

Le jeune homme se releva précipitamment et réouvrit la porte. Legolas était allongé sur le lit et un Elfe inconnu le manipulait sans état d'âmes.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Lâchez-le!

-Attendez jeune homme…

-Ne le touchez pas!"

Aragorn, hors de lui, bondit sur l'inconnu, qui le mit à terre en moins de trente secondes et lui attacha les poignets avant de le baillonner.

"Comme ça vous serez moins suceptible d'alerter Thranduil.

-Haldir… j'aimerais mieux qu'il sorte… demanda Legolas d'un ton presque suppliant.

-Il a le droit de savoir. Il peu t'aider.

-Personne ne peu m'aider. Le seul qui aurait pu n'est plus là… Fait-le sortir je t'en prie…

-Je désapprouve, et tu le sais. Mais j'obéit.

-Merci."

Sans avoir vraiment le temps de comprendre, Aragorn se retrouva sur le dos du dénommé Haldir, porté en direction de la sortie. Jetant un coup d'œil à Legolas qui se couvrait avec difficulté, l'adolescent aperçut de larges cicatrices plus ou moins récentes qui zébraient le dos de l'Elfe. Haldir le transporta jusqu'à l'auberge ou logeaient les élèves et l'enferma dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu' Aragorn s'éveilla le lendemain, il n'était plus attaché, ni baillonné. Il se leva et contempla ses poignets: ils étaient intacts. Sa porte? Ouverte à tout les vents. Et lorsqu'il demanda aux aubergistes s'il était rentré tard la veille, on lui répondit qu'il n'était pas sortit ce soir là…

Alors quoi? C'était un rêve? Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait vu ces cicatrices, elles lui avaient semblée bien réelles… beaucoup trop réelles même! Le lit était couvert de sang, il en était sûr! Aragorn se leva vivement et rejoignit le réfectoire, dans le but de déjeuner au plus vite afin de se rendre au palais.

Il descendit donc, bouscula deux Hobbits, s'attira les foudres d'un nain inconnu et faillit heurter son professeur en entrant dans la salle à manger. Et la, ils frôla l'arrêt cardiaque. Legolas se tenait tranquillement assis au bar en train de siroter une bière.

"Eh, Vertefeuilles! S'exclama Harlem Baxter, tu carbure à la bière dès le matin?

-Ca, répondit Legolas d'un ton totalement indifférent, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai aucun rendez-vous désagréable. Sinon je prend une vodka.

-T'est malade? Comment tu peux faire ça?

-C'est simple, repris le prince toujours de son ton calme, chez les Elfes, la vessie lâche avant le système nerveux.

-Et ça prends du temps?

-Six ou sept litres en moyenne."

Aragorn n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles… Legolas donnait l'impression d'être plus détendu que jamais! Il ne se comportait pas seulement comme si rien ne s'était passé, il se comportait comme si la meilleure des nouvelles venait de lui tomber sur le nez.

"Legolas? Interrogea Aragorn en s'asseyant aux côtés de l'Elfe, ça va?

-Merveilleusement bien. Répondit Legolas avec un sourire. Pourquoi?

-Je… c'est par rapport à hier… toutes ces cicatrices… Legolas tiqua. Elles viennent d'où?

-Quelles cicatrices? Les seules que j'ai datent de la bataille contre les Orcs. Sans compter qu'on ne s'est pas vu hier…"

Impossible. C'était impossible. Il n'était pas fou tout de même… Si? Non, non sûrement pas… mais pourtant, personne ne semblait se souvenir de quoi que ce soit… se pourrait-il qu'il ai rêvé?

"Legolas…

-Aragorn, ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour dans le nord de la ville? Les mallormes y sont vierges de toute habitation. C'est le seul endroit au monde ou l'Elanor pousse encore. Et puis, il y a la tombe du roi Theoden. Il faudra que je te parles de lui un jour, et de la guerre de l'anneau aussi. Enfin, des guerres. On n'en parle pas à l'extérieur. C'est une période de l'histoire que la majeure partie du monde à oublié. C'est nul. Il faudrait en parler davantage. Mais le temps des Elfes s'en est allé depuis belle lurette. Legolas contempla son verre quasiment vide d'un regard lointain et nostalgique. Avant ici, c'était le cœur du monde Elfique. Ma grand-mère, Galadriel, était la reine de ce pays. La Lorien. C'était le pays le plus puissant et le plus respecté du monde…

-Leg…

-Tu sais, reprit Legolas sans réellement entendre, j'ai vu ce monde une fois, en rêve. C'était le plus beau spectacle qu'on puisse imaginer. Pas d'automobiles à l'époque. L'elanor poussait sur une surface beaucoup plus grande. Et puis, la forêt noire formait un royaume a part entière. C'était tellement plus beau… moi quand je suis né, c'en était déjà finit de tout ça. Avec mon père et mes frères, on passait notre temps à faire des voyages diplomatiques. Les rois avaient encore du pouvoir à l'époque. Et puis il y a eu le progrès. Les fusils, les bombes, la révolution, les guerres, la traite des noirs, les guerres mondiales et leurs génocides… notre pays est devenu de plus en plus isolé, se retirant de plus en plus des affaires du mondes. Au final, nous n'avons plus aucune influence sur le monde. Personne ne nous écoutes, alors que nous pourrions aider les autres, ou en tout cas je le crois…"

Aragorn se taisait, contemplant Legolas dans la plus longue tirade qu'il ai prononcé jusqu'alors. C'était en quelque sorte étrange de le voir si bavard tout à coup. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé, et l'entendre faire un si long discours était assez surprenant.

"Je t'ennuie la, non? Fit Legolas en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de t'entendre parler autant. En revanche, je serais d'accord pour un tour au nord de la ville. Mais je voudrais savoir…

-Quoi?

-Hier soir… on s'est vu non… j'en suis persuadé…

-Eh bien c'est que tu fait des rêves très réalistes. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois rencontrer un président cet après-midi. Père est absent."

Legolas se leva, déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue d'Aragorn puis quitta la salle en sifflotant.

Aragorn, perplexe, laissa ses pensées vagabonder un instant avant d'être rejoint par Gimli.

"Il a l'air en forme Legolas aujourd'hui. Constata le surveillant.

-Oui, répondit pensivement Aragorn, c'est vrai qu'il a l'air bien aujourd'hui. Mais je m'inquiète quand même pour lui. Il y a un truc que je ne comprend pas…

-Le mieux, ce serait peut-être de mener notre petite enquête. Proposa Gimli. On pourrais faire un tour dans sa chambre, ça nous aiderais peut-être. Enfin, j'ai l'impression que c'est surtout toi qui patauge…

-…D'accord. Mais discrètement alors… je ne veux pas que Legolas saches ce qu'on a fait…"

Aragorn et Gimli quittèrent l'auberge pour gagner le palais, puis la chambre de Legolas, toujours aussi blanche et immaculée. Ils fouillèrent les armoires, retournèrent les sommiers et passèrent la pièce au peigne fin. Après une heure de fouilles infructueuses, Gimli poussa une exclamation étouffée et sortit vivement la tête d'une armoire, ouvrant grand la porte.

"Ce livre est bizarre! S'exclama-t-il en désignant un bouquin relié de noir dans la pharmacie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? S'étonna Aragorn. Je comprends pas.

-Quand je l'ai touché… il y a eu comme un truc bizarre. J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver dans une forêt… c'était vraiment déstabilisant!

-… a trois on le touche ensemble?

-…Un, deux… trois!"

Aragorn ferma fortement les yeux et posa le doigt sur la couverture du livre. Il se sentit aspiré par quelque chose, comme si on avait tiré son esprit hors de son corps pour l'attirer. Il atterit dans une clairière vaste et ensoleillée, avec l'impression de voir et d'entendre mieux que quiconque, mais surtout, il avait la sensation de tout comprendre, de tout savoir de ce qui ce passait à ce moment.

Impressionné par l'expérience, Aragorn resta coi, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri retentisse non loin de lui.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Perso, je considère ça comme le tue l'amour absolu (trop pantouflard comme image) mais il faut penser qu'ils sont au dessus de la russie quand même! Le soir il doit peler…

Voila la fin du chapitre Cinq. Il est court, certes, mais nous approchons de la fin de cette histoire, et je voulais couper ici pour pouvoir prendre mon temps dans le récit de la "suite" des évènements (je met suite entre guillemets pour une raison précise) et voici maintenant les…

**Réponse aux Rewiews:**

**Flubb, Eriole, Simbelmude, Jo et Zaika: **Je suis très touchée par votre impatience, Vraiment Je suis contente de voir que mon travail est apprécié -Toute rouge-**  
**Voici donc la suite

**Louange:** Je survis à ma soeur depuis quatorze ans, alors c'est pas un bête boucher qui va me foutre la trouille, NA!

**Admonentia Lune-Argent:** Une fille? C'est quoi? Ca existe? Nan, sérieusement, il n'y a pas de danger pour que ces deux là soient séparés par une fille! (Si il y en a un des deux qui pense à une fille, je l'étrangle avec ses propres boyaux... Et si la fille c'est Arwen, là je m'énerve (désolée pour ses fans, je ne l'aime pas vraiment... Elle empêche Aragorn et Legolas d'être tranquilles ensembles...) Très fort.)


	7. Chapitre 6

**Au pensionnat des Marins, le nouveau ne va pas bien.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Les phrases en _italiques_ sont les pensées d'Aragorn. En **_Gras italique_** ce sont celle de Gimli.(même si ça n'est utile qu'une seule fois...)

**Chapitre 6: Et le point de non retour fut franchi…**

Un petit garçon déboula dans la clairière en courant de toutes ses forces, un large sourire scotché au visage. Derrière lui venait un autre Elfe, plus âgé, qu'Aragorn trouva étrangement familier.

"Reviens ici, garnement! Viens prendre ta leçon de solfège et vite!

-Nan! Je veux pas, j'veux continuer à jouer à chat! Haldiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!

-Par ici, vite!"

Aragorn pivota sur lui-même et découvrit un Elfe qu'il avait déjà vu. C'était celui que Legolas avait ramené inconscient sur son cheval lors de la bataille contre les orques. Il souriait lui aussi et semblait s'amuser comme un fou. Le petit Elfe se jeta dans ses bras et Haldir le plaça sur la branche basse d'un chêne au moment ou l'autre les atteignait.

"Legolas! Appela l'Elfe inconnu, Legolas descends immédiatement!"

_Legolas? Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il fiche dans un livre? C'est quoi ce binz?_

"Bon, ça suffit maintenant, viens ici!

-Nan! Et d'abord je veux pas savoir jouer de la harpe! J'aime pas ça!

-Allez, descends… dépêches toi ou je monte te chercher!

-Pff…tu peux même pas! Je monte plus haut que toi d'abord!

-Legolas…

-Descendez de cet arbre immédiatement, Legolas. Intervint une voix plus froide que la glace."

Le petit Legolas se raidit et hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de redescendre avec adresse pour atterrir au pied de son père, l'air craintif et tendu.

"Voila père. Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-Bien. Maintenant filez à votre cours de solfège, et que je ne vous reprenne pas à faire l'imbécile de la sorte, entendu?

-Oui père."

_Eh ben, ça n'a pas l'air gai… je comprends mieux pourquoi Legolas n'aime pas son père… mais au fait… ou est Gimli?_

Aragorn fit de nouveau le tour de lui-même et découvrit Gimli à ses côtés. Il était assis sur une grosse pierre, pâle et tremblant, à deux doigts de rendre son déjeuner.

**_Merde… comment c'est possible? Je rêve là, c'est pas possible autrement! Ce type n'est pas humain… il n'a pas de cœur!_**

Aragorn s'approcha de Gimli et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, sans trop oser parler. Après tout, il ignorait encore quels effets cela pourrait avoir… a peine sa main toucha-t-elle l'épaule de son ami qu'Aragorn se sentit transporté vers un autre endroit, peut-être une autre époque… il ne savait pas trop. De nouveau, Legolas se trouvait dans une clairière et courait. Cependant, il était plus âgé, ayant déjà son apparence d'adulte, bien que ses yeux ne soient pas encore aussi graves…

Il semblait s'amuser, mais pas aussi librement que lors de la scène précédente. Il ne semblait pas au maximum de ses capacités de coureur et fut rapidement rattrapé par Haldir qui lui sauta sur le dos et le plaqua au sol. Les deux Elfes roulèrent à terre en riant et s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un arbre massif et millénaire qui les prit dans ses mains.

_J'ai pensé quoi là? Un arbre qui prend deux personnes dans ses mains, c'est impossible!_

Ceci dit, il fallait tout de même reconnaître que les deux personnes en question étaient des Elfes…mais tout de même! Haldir semblait surpris, lui aussi. Legolas s'en amusa franchement.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sylv' n'est pas méchant.

-Vous êtes le fameux Sylvebarbe, l'Ent? Honoré de faire votre connaissance.

-Heureux de vous connaître…broumbarrroum, fit Ent d'une voix rocailleuse… vous devez être hahum, une personne bien, si le petit vous accorde sa confiance…

-Eh bien…Legolas s'assombrit, et Haldir poursuivit d'une voix étranglée. Je… je me contente de m'acquitter au mieux d'une tâche qui incombait à Torinael…

-Sa mort… brrrraoum… est une tragédie pour Legolas. Il était le dernier rempart entre son père et lui…

-C'est difficile. D'autant que je dois me faire le plus discret possible: si le roi découvrait ce que je fais…

-Je comprends."

Legolas qui était resté silencieux laissa échapper un petit bruit qui ressemblait à un gémissement, ou à un reniflement. Il inspira profondément et enfoui son visage au creux du cou d'Haldir, se blottissant dans ses bras comme un enfant perdu. Cette scène arracha à Aragorn un pincement au coeur. Jamais Legolas ne s'était laissé aller comme ça en sa présence… la question cependant était ailleurs. La question, ce n'était pas de savoir _si_ il s'était déjà laissé aller comme ça avec lui, mais plutôt _pourquoi _il ne se détendait jamais. C'était ça, la question. Aragorn aurait aimé avoir la réponse en bondissant vers un autre moment de la vie de Legolas, mais comment naviguer? Impossible à dire… si il y avait un moyen de contrôler ses bonds, Aragorn ne le connaissait pas.

Le ciel s'assombrit soudain et l'air se fit plus frais, voire carrément froid. L'atmosphère était humide et lourde, chargée de moisissures et de poussière. Pivotant sur lui-même, Aragorn remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une vaste salle en sous sol, qui sentait le renfermé. Néanmoins, et c'était paradoxal, des courants d'airs glacés parcouraient la pièce dans tout les sens, faisant vaciller les flammes des rares torches qui éclairaient chichement la pièce.

Sur sa droite se trouvait un escalier en colimaçon qui donnait accès aux niveaux supérieurs. Le jeune homme allait s'y engager quand des pas retentirent. Derrière lui, trois soldats traînaient un prisonnier vêtu de haillons qui portait un sac sur la tête. De l'autre côté, les voix des nouveaux arrivants commençaient à se faire entendre. L'une des deux était celle d'un enfant apeuré, l'autre était masculine, adulte, et surtout plus froide que le néant, d'une froideur qui glaçait Aragorn jusqu'au plus profond des veines à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait.

"Avancez!

-Père je vous en prie, vous me faites mal!

-Allez vous vous TAIRE? Je ne veux plus vous entendre prononcer le moindre mot, est-ce clair?

-Vous me broyez l'épaule!

-SUFFIT!"

Le petit Legolas qui était apparut dans les escaliers franchit les dix dernières marches en volant et atterrit non loin du prisonnier. Un des gardes se précipita près de lui et le releva. Il était grand et brun, plutôt svelte et avait des yeux verts de mousse. Le deuxième garde était son portrait craché, à l'exception des yeux qui étaient bleus sombre. Aragorn avait l'impression de les avoir déjà vus… Le troisième garde enfin était blond. Il semblait plus fort, mais aussi plus grave et plus âgé que les deux premiers. Il s'avança soudain vers le roi et l'interpella.

"Majesté… je ne puis me rendre complice d'un tel acte…

-Vraiment? Fit le roi en haussant un sourcil cynique.

-Glorfindel a raison! S'exclama l'un des autres gardes. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!

-Il s'agit la d'un pur acte de barbarie… mon devoir m'impose de…"

Le ventre traversé par l'épée de Thranduil, Glorfindel ne termina jamais sa phrase, les traits à jamais figés dans une expression mêlant colère, peur, indignation et surprise. Le garde aux yeux verts s'approcha de lui, mais Thranduil l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui posa l'épée ensanglantée sur la gorge. Puis, il s'adressa a l'Elfe qui avait les yeux bleus:

"Dis-moi Elladan… penses tu que ton bien aimé Elrohir ait encore des reproches à me faire?

-Non…souffla l'Elfe, les yeux équarquillés par la peur. Non sire…

-Fort bien. Que cela vous serve d'avertissement…de toute façon je sais que vous ne parlerez pas: si vous révélez mon secret, je révèlerait le votre… entendu?

-…oui… murmura imperceptiblement Elrohir.

-Parfait. Conclut Thranduil. A présent Legolas, je vous demande d'accomplir votre première mission, la tâche pour laquelle vous êtes né…

-…qu…que dois-je faire?

-Simplement votre métier: je veux que vous assassiniez cet homme…

-Mais…"

les yeux de Thranduil s'enflammèrent et il menaça Legolas du bout de sa lame. Le petit Elfe fondit en larmes et se mit à trembler convulsivement.

"-Je vous préviens, Legolas, si vous vous opposez à moi, vous subirez le même sort…est-ce ce que vous désirez?

-N…non…je…je vais…je vais le faire…"

Legolas, tremblant de terreur et le visage trempé de larme se saisit avec difficulté de la l'épée de son père; puis, tout en fermant les yeux le plus fort qu'il pouvait, il fit tournoyer l'arme au dessus de sa tête et trancha la nuque du prisonnier. Le sang gicla, lui masquant la vue. L'enfant s'essuya les yeux d'un geste sec puis, d'une main tremblante, il souleva le sac de toile d'un millimètre ou deux pas assez pour qu'Aragorn puisse distinguer les traits du mort.

Legolas, lui, recula, plus blanc que les draps de son lit. Il laissa échapper un gémissement désespéré puis, d'un geste convulsif, il tenta de retourner l'épée de son père contre lui. Elladan se jeta sur lui et parvint de justesse à lui confisquer l'arme.

"Amin naa umgurth…

-Non! Legolas écoutes moi!

-Je l'ai tué…Elladan pourquoi tu m'détestes pas? J'le mérite!

-TU N'ES PAS UN ASSASSIN! TU ES UNE VICTIME LEGOLAS!

-Elladan a raison, approuva Elrohir. Ce n'est pas ta faute… tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

-CA SUFFIT VOUS TROIS! S'emporta Thranduil. Sortez d'ici, tous! Quant à vous deux, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des jumeaux, je vous conseilles de bien profiter de la dernière semaine libre qui vous reste…vous partirez bientôt pour une mission de reconnaissance en Prussie…"

les jumeaux lancèrent un regard noir à leur oncle et sortirent en emmenant Legolas qui pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes et tremblait comme une feuille, à deux doigts de rendre son repas. Tandis que Thranduil s'approchait des deux corps qui gisaient sur le dallage glacé, Aragorn suivit les trois autres. Ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Legolas, puis tout trois rendirent leur déjeuner, visiblement incapable de le conserver plus longtemps dans leurs estomacs. Puis, se serrant les uns contre les autres assis sur le lit, ils pleurèrent…

Aragorn sentit qu'on le projetait vers un autre moment et se prépara à changer aussi de lieu. Il atterrit dans une petite chambre, guère plus grande qu'un placard à balais. Elle était vide et ne contenait qu'une photographie. L'adolescent s'en approcha et esquissa un geste de recul en la voyant.

_Le garçon muet! C'était Legolas? Mais…on nous avait dis qu'il était mort…_

A cet instant, Legolas déboula dans la chambre en pleurant et verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

"Legolas! Ouvrez moi s'il vous plait!

-Laissez moi tranquille Arwen! Je ne veux voir personne…

-Mais, Legolas…

-Je serais descendu pour le diner, ne vous en faites pas.

-Bon… comme vous voudrez…"

Legolas s'avança vers son lit et fouilla un instant sous le matelas avant d'en sortir une dague étincelante. Il en pressa la lame sur son front et récita quelques mots en Elfique, puis en français.

"Aujourd'hui prend fin la vie de Legolas, et début celle de Lasgalen, l'âme souffrante…"

Legolas releva ses manches et traça des signes runiques qu'Aragorn ne comprenait pas à l'aide de la dague, provoquant l'apparition de ligne de sang. Puis, il s'attaqua à ses cheveux qu'il raccourcit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fassent plus que quelques centimètres. Il se tourna alors vers une peluche de dragon vert et rouge -qu'Aragorn connaissait bien- sur laquelle il posa un regard affreusement vide.

"Ce sera notre secret, n'est-ce pas Skeet…personne d'autre que toi et moi ne doit savoir… Legolas est mort, et tu es le dépositaire du salut de son âme…

-Legolas! Appela une voix masculine à travers la porte, le diner est près! Vous ne voulez tout de même pas rater la soupe aux tomates d'Arwen?

-J'arrive mon oncle, répondit Legolas sans lacher la peluche des yeux. J'en ai pour un instant…"

Le jeune garçon –du moins en avait-il l'air- baissa ses manche et passa des protections de bras avant de sortir de la pièce. Aragorn s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsqu'il ressentit une violente douleur dans la machoire inférieure et se retrouva projeté contre le mur de la chambre de Legolas, vite rejoint par Gimli qui avait subit le même sort.

"Sortez d'ici. Immédiatement. Tout les deux. Je ne veux plus vous voir ici. Jamais. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de fouiller."

Legolas, l'actuel Legolas, se tenait devant eux, couvert de sang, les vêtements déchirés le cheveux en baitailes, bref, dans un état déplorable. Son regard était dur et froid comme une lame de couteau, et Gimli soupira en se rappelant qu'un regard ne tuait pas.

"Legolas…tenta Aragorn d'un petite voix, tu…

-Ne prononce pas ce nom. Laisse Legolas reposer en paix… il est mort il y a des années… laisse son âme tranquille.

-Co…comment je dois t'appeler alors?

-Tu devrais le savoir non? c'est à ma naissance que tu assistait avant que je ne vous découvres, n'est-ce pas?

-L…Lasgalen tu…tu me fais peur…

-Je suis né de la main de Thranduil. Je n'ai pour but que de semer la mort et la terreur. Legolas, celui dont j'utilise le corps, est mort.

-Dans ce cas, il me semble qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour que son grand amour ne le rejoigne pas, n'est-ce pas?"

Aragorn leva la tête et découvrit Thranduil sur le seuil de la pièce, qui les fixait avec un regard de dément, les pupilles totalement dilatée par la folie. Il tenait une dague à la main, et un rictus sadique donnait à son visage une allure encore plus macabre et effrayante qu'à l'ordinaire, effet encore renforcé par la lueur froide et blafarde de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre.

Odùrin et Ulmaiar apparurent soudain derrière lui, l'air effrayés par le comportement de leur père. Il semblait que pour la première fois ils réalisaient vraiment a quel point leur père pouvait être sévère. Legolas lui, pour la première fois de sa vie, semblait accepter sans broncher la présence de son père près de lui. Oh, il n'allait pas jusqu'à être détenu, mais il ne semblait pas affecté par ça. En fait, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'affecter. Il fixait les nuages d'un regard vide, et c'était tout. Aragorn vit avec horreur le roi lever sa dague et la lancer dans sa direction. Legolas poussa un hurlement et se précipita vers lui, trop tard cependant pour empecher l'arme de se ficher dans sa poitrine.

**-A Suivre-**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A propos de Skeet:** Si je n'explique pas plus qui il est c'est tout simplement parce que Skeet fera l'objet d'un One shot bientôt.(Vous comprendrez pourquoi en le lisant...)

**Réponse aux Rewiews:**

**Tari Miriel:** La voila la suite ("ENFIN", diront les mauvaises langues... Mais c'est pas grave je les écoutes pas, NA!)

** Louange: **Ah nan! Faut pas appeler ta manman, sinon moi z'écrit pu, na! boude Pour ce qui est de tes questions:  
Est-ce bien un réve ? Ce n'est pas expliqué ici, mais je compte le faire dans l'épilogue...

Legolas est-il victime de harcèlemnt sexuel ? Harcèlement oui. Sexuel non.

Qui a poussé ce cri a la fin ? Ca tu le sais maintenant

Où sont ils tombé Aragorn et Gimli ? Logiquement tu dois l'avoir deviné aussi...

Simbelmude et Admonentia Lune-Argent: Voici la suite tant attendue

**A tout mes Lecteurs/trices qu'ils laissent ou non des Rewiews:** Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici Je vous retrouve donc pour la parution de l'épilogue qui devrait se faire assez rapidement...


	8. Epilogue

**Au pensionnat des Marins, le nouveau ne va pas bien.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voila donc l'Epilogue… j'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à écrire cette fic, bien qu'elle se termine de manière plutôt mitigée. Je remercie tout mes lecteurs de m'avoir supportée, lol. Alors je vous dis à la prochaine!

**Epilogue:**

"Et ensuite, qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

-Je ne sais pas bien…"

Legolas soupira et contempla silencieusement le ciel durant un long moment avant de poursuivre.

"Quand j'ai vu tout ce sang qui coulait de la poitrine d'Aragorn… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai eu comme un blanc. Quand j'ai repris conscience, j'étais encore plus couvert de sang qu'avant, a genoux sur mon père. Elladan et Elrohir m'ont dit que je l'avais égorgé… je n'en sais rien. Ce que je sais c'est qu'en voyant son cadavre sous moi, en comprenant que c'était finit pour lui, je me suis sentit en sécurité pour la première fois de ma vie…"

Myranael hocha la tête, tentant d'imaginer ce que son oncle avait pu ressentir durant toutes ces années de souffrances….

"Dis mon oncle…

-Oui?

-Comment Haldir et vous avez-vous réussi à faire croire à Aragorn qu'il avait rêvé?

-Ce fut simple. L'entraînement de soldat comprend une formation des divers points d'acupuncture. Certains permettent de tuer, de stimuler…

-Ou d'endormir?

-Exactement. Après avoir enfermé Aragorn dans sa chambre, Haldir a attendu qu'il relâche son attention pour y entrer de nouveau et l'endormir. Une fois cette part réalisée, rien n'a été plus simple que de le détacher, de le changer et de rouvrir sa porte. A partir de la, lui faire croire à un rêve a été un jeu d'enfant…"

Myranael sourit doucement, admiratif du talent de ses aînés. Lui aussi, plus tard, il saurait faire de telles choses… mais il, savait pertinemment que jamais il n'atteindrait le niveau de Legolas. C'était impossible.

"Et "Lasgalen"? Interrogea encore le jeune Elfe. C'était une comédie montée par vous?

-Non. Schizophrénie.

-Schizo…quoi?

-Schizophrénie. Répéta Legolas en détachant chaque syllabe. Cela signifie que j'avais une double personnalité. Lasgalen, "l'âme souffrante" en Quenya, était une personnalité que j'avais crée pour me protéger. C'est lui qui était présent quand mon père m'enfermait dans… dans la chambre noire…et autres joyeusetés... Il est mort avec Thranduil.

-Et la chambre noire? C'était quoi?

-Tu te souviens du trou dans le mur? Quand on a voulu faire des travaux d'agrandissement des sous-sols?

-Oui, très bien, pourquoi?

-C'était ça, la chambre noire…"

Myranael frémit. Il se rappelait très bien du trou en question, et a vue de nez, il n'avait pas été difficile de déterminer que Legolas aurait a peine eu assez d'espace pour s'y tenir debout sans étouffer… de plus, les parois en étaient couvertes de mousses et de moisissures…

"Quelque fois, il m'y faisait passer plusieurs jours. Poursuivit Legolas. Il disait que c'était pour renforcer mon instinct de survie… j'ai vite appris à reconnaître les mousses comestibles les plus nourrissantes… quant à l'eau, je la léchais sur les murs… c'est de la que viens ma claustrophobie. Je n'ai jamais su comment il justifiais mes absences alors… j'imagine qu'il m'inventait quelque mission…

-Mais… ce trou était à peine assez grand pour vous accueillir…comment…

-Avec les dents. Je grattait avec les dents. La première fois, je n'en ai pas eu besoine et je m'étais promis de ne jamais en arriver là…mais quand j'ai commencé à atteindre les bords de la cavité, j'ai compris que je n'aurais pas le choix…

-Et le prisonnier alors? C'était qui?

-…C'était mon frère, Torinael. Le neveu favori de Glorfindel…

-Cet homme… ce…c'était un monstre! S'indigna Myranael.

-Non. C'était un fou. Il n'a jamais aimé que ma mère, et lorsqu'elle est morte, sa folie a fait de moi le responsable."

Myranael se tus et s'immobilisa immédiatement, cessant ses vociférations haineuses…

"Comment pouvez vous lui pardonner?

-Ne te trompe pas Myranael. Je ne lui ai pas pardonné. Il m'a torturé pendant des années, il a tué son beau frère et son propre fils, il a aussi tué celui que j'aimais, que j'aime encore… non, je ne lui ai pas pardonné. Je ne le pourrais jamais… mais aujourd'hui je sais au moins _pourquoi_ il a fait tout cela.

-Mais… pourquoi Haldir et mes autres oncles n'ont-ils rien fait?

-Haldir, Elladan et Elrohir risquaient les tortures les plus raffinées s'ils s'étaient fait prendre à m'aider un peu trop… quand à Odùrin et Ulmaiar, père leur avait fait croire que j'avais tué mon frère et mon oncle de ma propre volonté…je ne leur en veut pas. Ils ont été aveuglés par des mensonges…

-Mais enfin, comment ont-ils pu croire une telle absurdité? Un enfant de neuf ans ne choisit pas de tuer!

-Quand on souffre, Myranael, on a besoin d'un responsable. Si on vous le présente sur un plateau c'est encore mieux… sans compter que même avec eux, père a toujours été instable et violent. Dire qu'ils ne le croyaient pas, c'était l'accuser d'un double meurtre et s'exposer à sa colère, autant en tant que père que dans son rôle de roi…

-Et ensuite? Comment avez-vous fait pour survivre durant les six siècles qui ont suivi?"

Legolas sourit tristement et se redressa, contemplant le magnifique paysage qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Ils étaient sur un îlot au beau milieu des chutes du Niagara, entourés par une végétation riche et luxuriante, et la mer du Niagara s'étendait sous eux jusqu'à l'horizon…l'Elfe millénaire s'avança jusqu'au bord –et Myranael crut qu'il allait sauter- avant de répondre.

"Quelques mois après la mort d'Aragorn, les réserves mondiales de pétroles sont quasiment tombées à zéro. Beaucoup de pays sont entrés en guerre les uns contre les autres, parfois alors même qu'ils devaient déjà faire face à une guerre civile violente. Nous, qui n'avions jamais utilisé le pétrole, n'avons pas eu affaire à la crise économique mondiale qui a découlé de cet évènement. Notre principal problème a été de récupérer nos compatriotes. Lorsque ce fut fait, il fallut nous organiser afin de ne pas être envahit. Après cela, il y a eu la reconstruction. Nous ne pouvions pas rester sans rien faire. D'abord parce que nous étions les seuls à ne pas avoir étés touchés par la guerre. Ensuite parce que nous étions les seuls à savoir encore nous débrouiller sans pétrole.

-C'est donc notre pays qui à mis fin à la guerre?

-Non, ce sont des bombes. Quatre exactement. Des bombes atomiques. Elles ont détruit paris, New York, Pékin et Tokyo. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas intervenus sans conditions. D'abord, destruction de toutes les bombes atomiques existantes, ainsi que des plans. A défaut de les supprimer à jamais,cela laissera pas mal de temps avant que l'arme atomique réaparaisses... Ensuite, nous avons réclamé un endroit plus vaste ou nous installer. Ils nous ont céder une part du canada et des état unis; plus ou moins l'équivalent de la Californie au total. Du coup ils ont du déplacer leur capitale… enfin, nous avons exigé le droit de nous gouverner comme nous l'entendions, tant au niveau politique qu'économique.

-Et au final notre nouvelle nation est devenue la plus importante au monde! Vous avez vraiment bien travaillé mon oncle!

-Eh, j'étais pas tout seul! Elladan et Elrohir étaient avec moi. Et puis je n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose sans le soutien de mes frères…

-Je vous trouves peu rancunier… avec tout ce qu'ils vous ont fait! Ça ils l'ont quand même choisit!"

Legolas laissa échapper un petit rire triste et se retourna vers son neveu;

"Quand on a souffert comme j'ai souffert à cause de déchirements familiaux, on est peu enclin à avoir la rancune tenace. Sinon on n'en finit jamais… et puis les Orcs me suffisent pour me défouler si j'en ai besoin…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'ils nous ont suivis ici ceux-là…

-Bah, nous sommes habitués… et puis ça m'aurait manqué, je crois. Ici au moins, nous avons de la place pour nous, la cohabitation est plus simple. Nous avons échappé aux araignées, c'est déja ça de pris…

-Ouais, c'est déjà ça… C'est plus reposant. Haldir aurait été content, je suppose…non?

-Si. J'imagine que s'il était encore en vie, il aurait apprécié cette "perte"… mais comme je te l'ai dit, il a choisit de rejoindre Torinael dans les cavernes de Mandos. Il l'aimait vraiment… autant que j'aime Aragorn.

-Tu voudrais le rejoindre, toi aussi?

-…je ne chercherais pas à mourir. Cependant, si je devais être gravement blessé, je ne tenterais pas de guérir. C'est paradoxal, mais la mort d'Aragorn a provoqué celle de mon père et par la même, le début de la période la plus heureuse de ma vie… pas d'un bonheur total, sans lui c'est impossible, mais j'était néanmoins bien plus heureux que du vivant de Thranduil…

-Ce doit être dur à vivre, non?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai Elladan, Elrohir et mes frères et Arwen… et toi… ça m'aide. D'ailleurs en parlant de ta mère, on a intérêt à vite rentrer, ou elle nous fera passer un sale quart d'heure…"

_Un peu plus tard alors qu'ils rentraient, ils ont étés attaqués par un groupe d'Orcs enragés. J'étais sur une falaise, trop loin pour intervenir… je les ai vu sauter, alors j'ai appelé les hommes qui patrouillaient avec moi et je suis allé les rechercher au pied des chutes. Myranael n'avait rien, mis à part quelques égratignures minimes…_

_Legolas, lui, était salement amoché. Il était couvert de sang, et lorsque j'ai tâté ses membres, j'y ai décelé de nombreuses fractures… d'aucun ont dis qu'il s'était sacrifié pour Myranael… la vérité, c'est que mon neveu aurait pu s'en tirer seul. Sûrement pas en si bon état, certes. Mais il aurait survécu… non, la vérité, c'est que Legolas s'est laissé blesser volontairement. Il n'a pas cherché à se protéger lui-même, uniquement Myra. Parce que, quoiqu'il en ait pu dire ou penser, il ne vivait pas vraiment, finalement. Il n'a toujours aspiré qu'à rejoindre Aragorn dans les cavernes de Mandos… puisse Eru les y avoir réunis avec tout l'honneur que mérite Legolas. Il mérite vraiment de le retrouver_

_Legolas a été enterré au sommet des chutes, qu'il aimait beaucoup. je me rends souvent sur sa tombe en compagnie de mon bien aimé Elladan. Nous prions souvent pour que Legolas puisse retrouver son frère et son amour par dela lamort. J'ose espérer que si je mourrais, je pourrais les rejoindre. Avec Elladan, nous formerions sans doutes trois jolis couples..._

_Mon frère et moi sommes liés à présent. Clandestinement, cela va de soi. Deux frères ne sont pas supposés s'aimer comme nous le faisons... C'est Odùrin qui a insisté pour célébrer la cérémonie. Arwen dépérit de jour en jours depuis la mort de Jack, le père de Myra. Je craint que nous ne la perdions bientôt..._

_Le corps de Thranduil n'a eu droit à aucun honneur particulier. Sauf si on considère comme un honneur de pourrir dans une décharge, bien entendu... Je ne le regrette pas. Pas après ce qu'il a fait à ses fils et à sa famille. J'en suis incapable. Aujourd'hui notre nouveau royaume vit dans la paix, sous le règne d'Odùrin et Ulmaiar._

_Elladan et moi comptons le quitter très bientôt, et découvrir le monde. Et qui sait, trouve un petit morceau de paradis pour y terminer notre vie...  
_

_Récit achevé le trente Mars 8002 selon le calendrier des humain._

_Elrohir, fils d'Elrond._

_**-FIN-**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Voici donc la Fin. Je n'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre plus lontemps pour poster l'épilogue... Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont lue, encore une fois. A partir de Maintenant, je répondrais aux Rewiews de manière individuelle

A la prochaine!


End file.
